Unknown Veela
by Mannequin Republic
Summary: Well, being the mudblood she was, she didn't know that she was a Veela... or a witch for that matter. A witch with nearly the same power level as her cousin Harry Potter. The fact that she lived in Australia helped as well. Veela!OFC Veela!Draco.
1. Flashbacks of the Past

_**Oooh! First het in awhile. (:**_

_**Draco/OFC, Harry/Snape, Pansy/Blaise **_

_**Summary: Well, being the mudblood she was, she didn't realise that she was a Veela. Not to mention that she didn't know that she was a witch and nearly as powerful as her cousin Harry Potter. Along with the fact that she lived in Australia helped as well. Draco/OFC, Veela!OFC, Veela!Draco**_

_**Disc. Don't own HP or his cronies and I know that you know who owns 'em.**_

Azalea Violette Evans, more commonly known as _Aloe _by her friends, gasped in pain as she lived the first few minutes of her newly 16-year-old self. She bit her lip as hard as she could and tried not to express the ghastly pain on her face that she was experiencing. Azalea seriously thought she was dying by the immense amount of pain that was located around her joints as she literally felt them move and shift. Little did Aloe know that she was turning into one of the most graceful creatures that walked on the face of the planet, a Veela.

Her parents, Felicity Evans née Winters and Ash Evans were what the magical creatures call _Muggles_. Born without any magical talent, these two were oblivious to the mystical world outside their own. Felicity being the only child she was; didn't have any magical siblings although Ash on the other hand was the eldest had two younger sisters, Lily and Petunia Evans. Growing up, Ash went to a boarding school and had no idea that his youngest sister was a Witch or that his daughter somehow ended up with the genes of a full-blooded Veela. Well then again, Ash had no idea what a Veela was in the first place.

As the clock approached one, Aloe groaned in pain but tried hard enough to fall asleep. Unfortunately this didn't happen until exactly it was One of the Clock in the early morning of Aloe's sixteenth birthday.

"Happy freakin' Birthday Aloe," she whispered to herself, smarmily.

_ilovedrarry_

Aloe moaned once again as she clutched her head in pain. Feeling like she had the worst hangover ever did not bring her happiness. Aloe tried to remember if she drank the night before but kept coming up with blanks. She left her dad's liquor alone as she knew that she was going to party hard today with all her mates. Aloe stood up and instantly felt weird. She felt... taller. Aloe looked around and saw that everything was lower down and... she was taller. She yawned as she looked into the mirror that was besides her. Gasping as she looked at her body and wondered how in whoever's name she managed to get one body like this!

Aloe always knew she was prettier than the average girl. With white-blonde hair and electrifying green eyes, she was definitely a looker. Aloe had always wondered where her hair colour had come from; her mother had black hair and father a reddish-auburn colour. Her dad told her that his grandmother had hair like hers and her grandmother's mother but no-one else in the family. Aloe already knew the story about her eyes.

Special as she was, her eyes came from the same, said father's side. Apparently his younger sister, Lily had the exact same eyes as Aloe. Well, Aloe already knew that, she remember years ago when Aloe and her family went to visit her Aunt Petunia and her family. She remembered a little boy, her age just a few months younger than her trying to hide in the cupboard underneath the stairs and pretended to not exist. Aloe didn't even think her parents knew about the boy.

Aloe reminisced.

_**Flashback**_

_Aloe stepped inside the house before anyone else. She loved exploring especially since she got her new magnifying-glass from her parents for her birthday. She was 6-years-old! A grown-up now, especially with her magnifying-glass. Just as she got inside the house, she saw a small movement. Aloe quickly picked up her magnifying-glass and ran towards the cupboard that was under the stairs. She looked inside of the cupboard and saw a small little boy sitting on a bed. Aloe's eyes widened. She opened the door and whispered,_

"_Hello! Are you playing hide and go seek?" Aloe asked politely. Aloe looked at the boy. He looked significantly younger than her with wild locks of messy hair and was very thin. He was wearing clothes that seemed too large for him and was shaking a little. She couldn't see his eyes yet since he was looking down. Suddenly his gaze met hers and the same striking green eyes shone back at her._

"_What is hide and go seek?" He whispered as he was still shaking a bit softly, "are you one of the Evans' that are staying here?" Aloe's eyes widened comically, she gasped._

"_You don't know what hide and go seek is? It's a game! One person has to hide and another person has to count to twenty. When the person counts to twenty, they have to find the other person! Oh and yes, my name is Azalea. But everyone calls me Aloe since it's much easier to prihnince.. no, wait... that's not right. P-ro-now-ence. I think, pronounce. Also, Azalea is apparently a flower or something and Aloe is some kind of plant too so it's okay! What is your name?" Aloe asked as she sat on the small bed/cot. _

"_I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Aloe's eyes widened even further._

"_Hiya Harry! Are you a Potter? Are you the son of Aunt Lily?" Aloe asked, she kept going, mumbling to herself, "I didn't know that Aunt Lily had a son, why didn't dad tell me?"_

"_Apparently, Lily and James Potter, Aunt Petunia always goes on about how they are freaks. She says that they died in a car accident or something. I wish I had parents or at least a brother or sister," Harry said sulkily. Aloe petted his head._

"_It's okay, although I have parents, I don't have any brothers or sisters either, apparently mum and dad can't have any more children or something. But what about our cousin Didy or something? Doesn't he live here as well? Are you two best of friends?" Aloe asked. Harry's face darkened._

"_His name is Dudley and he _hates_ me, everyone here hates me, Dudley likes to play Harry Hunting and push me around and stuff. Uncle Vernon always shuts me in the cupboard," Harry's lip started to quiver, "I don't know why they do all this, they always treat Dudley fairly well, not really actually they treat him specially and make me do everything! Oh no, please don't tell Aunt Petunia that I've told you all this! She will kill me!" Harry cried. Aloe looked at Harry and then hugged him. Harry was shocked; he didn't think he'd ever gotten a hug before! He held onto Aloe as she hugged him, after all, they were family._

"_Harry, would you like it if you stayed with us? I mean, we're first cousins too! I can look after you! How old are you Harry?" Aloe asked as she just hugged him gently. Harry sniffled._

"_I-I'm six years old," Aloe looked towards Harry in shock._

"_Really? I'm six as well! You don't look like you're six though. What month are you born in?" Aloe said._

"_My birthdate is the 31__st__ of July. Yes, I know I don't look like I'm six. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hardly ever feed me and lock me away in this bedroom," Harry pointed into the small cupboard that they were sitting in. Aloe looked away angrily._

"_They make you _sleep_ in here? How could they! You're so nice Harry and you're only a couple of months younger than me, yet you look like you're 4! I was born on the 11__th__ of May," Aloe said as she punched her hand into the wall, "Harry, would you like to stay with us!" Harry looked on longingly._

"_I would love to; although I don't think Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon would let me. You are not even supposed to know I'm alive, I think," Harry said, "Uncle Vernon said he would feed me five times this week if I kept myself in here. I said yes, I wanted the food Aloe! I'm sorry! I really want to stay with you and your family but... I can't," Aloe bit her lip._

"_Harry, what about I—we, visit you every year at Christmas time? Harry, I already love you like my own little brother/cousin. Besides, there is a bedroom downstairs right?" Aloe asked. Harry nodded, "why don't I sleep in the room downstairs and after everyone goes to bed, I unlock you out of this cupboard and you can sleep in the bedroom! I have an alarm watch that can wake us up at 5 so you can go back here!" Harry looked apprehensive._

"_What if someone found out?" Harry asked, "I would never be allowed to eat or have a shower ever again!" He exclaimed. Aloe smirked scarily._

"_Don't worry; I never get caught doing things,"_

_**End Flashback**_

Oh Aloe loved her cousin Harry and her plan worked superbly as well. The fact that she got to stay with Harry for the next 5 years at Christmas was amazing for Aloe! Harry and Aloe got along well and she stayed true to Harry by not telling anyone about him. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had no idea that every night Harry slept in that bedroom downstairs. Especially since Aloe gave Harry the key for the cupboard and her alarm watch so that he would wake up before anyone else did and slip back into the room. Aloe chuckled as she remember the first time meeting Dudley but still wondered about his expression every time they met each other for the following 5 years after.

_**Flashback**_

_So Aloe had met, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Harry, all she had now to meet was Dudley Dursley. Aloe already had a bad impression of him. Firstly, since Aunt Petunia kept going on about how good her lil' Duddikins was, ticked Aloe off. Secondly, (which was also Lastly) Harry told Aloe about how mean he was to him so that brought him way down on her good list._

"_Aloe-love! Come meet your cousin Dudley!" Felicity said loudly. Aloe walked into the kitchen room and looked around and waited for her cousin. He didn't come. Aloe looked over the kitchen sink and saw a whale of a boy sitting on the sofa, eyes glued to the TV. Aloe raised one eyebrow. Obviously this was Dudley Dursley. He was fat. Had blonde hair, like Aloe, but his was more blondish-brown compared to Aloe's White-Blonde hair and lastly, he looked like a crossover between a Whale, Toad and Pig which made him a Tigale. Get it? Toad-Pig-Whale, a Tigale? _

"_Duddikins! Come and say hi to your cousin Azalea!" Petunia Dursley said to her son. Dudley grunted. Aloe raised her eyebrow again looking very much like a certain person she was going to meet in 10 years. "Dudley! At least say hello!" Petunia scolded. Finally Dudley looked over to his cousin and his eyes widened. He stared at Aloe with a creepy look on his face. Well, it was creepy to Aloe anyway. His eyes were very wide and his mouth was opened. _

"_Huh-heh-uh-Hello," he finally said. Aloe raised her sleek eyebrow once more and saw Dudley's eyes widen again._

"_Pleasure," she said sarcastically and walked towards the kitchen where her mother was at. This brought Dudley Dursley to the bottom spot of her Bad List._

_**End Flashback**_

Aloe still wondered why the same thing happened every year after when she came to visit the Dursleys. Although, then again, this happened a lot to every day people. She never had the thought of him _liking _her. Or thinking he was hot. That was just... yuck! I mean, they were cousins, hello! Aloe sighed as her thoughts once went back to her cousin Harry. Aloe remembered when she was 11 and went to visit the Dursleys plus Harry for their one week stay.

_**Flashback**_

_Aloe bounded into the house and quickly opened the door with her key she had. She made her dad get a copy of the key but never told him what it was actually for. Obliviously, he just thought it was for some kid-diary of hers, not the room of her favourite cousin ever! As Aloe opened the door she peered inside as the word, Surprise! was on the tip of her tongue. Weirdly enough, Harry wasn't there, nor were any of his things like the drawings that were on the walls of the cupboard. Aloe frowned as she thought were he would be. He probably went to the bathroom or something, Aloe contemplated._

_Aloe set her stuff in her room downstairs and walked up the staircase to Dudley's two small rooms. She passed them with a small glance but then saw that one of the rooms had Harry's drawings inside. Aloe's eyes widened as she stepped inside and saw that it was, indeed, Harry's room. Aloe's lips turned into a smile as she realised that Harry no longer had to sleep – well pretend sleep anyway – in that horrid cupboard that was downstairs! She couldn't wait for Harry to get out of the bathroom and hug him whilst celebrating with him._

_ilovedrarry_

_Two days had passed and Aloe quickly realised that Harry hadn't been in the bathroom. He wasn't even in the entire house! Aloe really wanted to know where Harry was, but she knew she couldn't ask Aunt Petunia. That was obvious, she made an oath to Harry, well not really, she only learnt what an oath was this year but still! Aloe wondered if Harry went to a boarding school or something since she knew the holidays in England were different to the ones in Australia so maybe he went to a Holiday-Care sorta place._

_The year after, Harry wasn't there either but he had more drawings on his wall, indicating that he had been there sometime. She didn't even get a note or anything from Harry and cried herself to bed each night wondering why she was so sad._

_Aloe never came back to the Dursleys for Christmas ever again and her parents were so puzzled by her strange erratic behaviour but never questioned their daughter. Aloe became more demanding and the soft spoken child she once was vanished. She was more independent as she knew that life isn't fair and that no one is innocent._

_Although Aloe's trademark analogy was, _Don't Trust Nobody

_She abided that rule since those two years hit her harder than anything else._

_**End Flashback**_

End Chapter

_**Hm. I didn't realise that Aloe was going to be whiney. Hm, anyway. Hope you enjoyed this, please review. I'll write faster! Well maybe not but I'll be happier! (:**_

**-**_Sarah_


	2. Birthday Girl

Thanks to _amaramichelle _for reviewing. ;-)

_**Chapter 2**_

Still staring into the mirror as she looked back into the deep green eyes of hers, Aloe noticed something... different. Well, as far as she knew, her eyes were as green as grass or as green as green could be. It almost looked like she wore contacts day and night but now, it was green, oh so very green but there were flecks of a silvery-blue colour. Nevertheless, this made her eyes even more striking but Aloe wondered where in heck's name did she ever get eyes like this? Well, her mother's eyes were blue but she never reciprocated the same blue hue let alone having to shades of colour in her eyes.

Aloe shrugged it off but realised there were way more difference from last night. She couldn't help but wonder if it was from the pain she experienced. Aloe shuddered in just thinking of the horrible pain. Her bones shifted and it just basically... hurt! Aloe was never the one to complain about things. She never cried when her parents smacked her or when those occasional times when the wooden spoon came out. But yeah, this pain topped the lot of 'em.

She looked at her long pale arms. Well, firstly a difference was that they were longer. She knew that she could never reach her table without having to bend over –snickerlaughsnicker.. bend over—before. Another factor was that before she had freckles and the hairs on her arm were more obvious. Now it just looked like she had un-blemished, lovely skin... with no hairs! Her fingers seemed longer and precise, more lady-like rather than the calluses she used to have on the palms of her hands. Neater fingernails and... no eczema! Aloe could scream with happiness. Unlike her nickname, Aloe, the Aloe-Vera her family used to use of her never worked for her unfortunate eczema. Everything about Aloe was perfect except for the freakin' eczema. Luckily, it wasn't a terminal or bad case, just eczema that made perfectly good skin look like shit.

Aloe's shoulders were wider as well. That was quite a surprise to Aloe since she usually had quite wide shoulders from all the swimming she did. Her chest, well, wearing the tight t-shirt left nothing to the imagination. Apparently with the growth spurt she inherited last night gave her a rather full chest. Her small A-Cups were fine in the shirt of hers yesterday but with her larger shoulders, arms, legs, hips, her friggin' brain was probably even bigger as well but yes, her A's were now a nice, round C. Aloe smirked. She had always been lacking that department. She was nice looking everywhere else but she was quite small there. _Damnit_, Aloe suddenly thought, _does this mean I have to go bra shopping _without _any bras on? _Aloe certainly didn't want to wear her mum's.

Wider hips and longer legs were all in this growth spurt. Aloe checked the back of her knees and smirked. _No eczema there either, oh how I love you God! _Aloe checked her face again and realised that her nose was pointier and her facial structure was more defined. She looked older than the 16-years she was and more like she was actually 20. Her lips were thicker and were plump.

Aloe suddenly frowned. How the heck did this all happen? She was too busy mooning over her _delicate and lovely body _to even realise that this wasn't even logically possible. From a young age, Aloe had always believed and loved the logical things. She didn't think things were possible unless she saw it herself so this was basically a... nightmare come true! Well, maybe since the things were good it wasn't really a nightmare, more like a... awesomemare? Aloe sighed as she sat down on her chair that was next to her desk. Her silky white-blonde hair curled down at her waist as she picked up her hairbrush and started to comb her hair. Another astonishing thing happened... her hair didn't become weird and puffy like it normally did, it actually looked nice. Aloe raised her eyebrows; her hair only looked nice when she never brushed it!

"Oh shit, what the hell happened last night and what am I going to say to my friends when I'm going to see them, crap, what about _Mum and Dad_?" Aloe moaned as she covered her face with her hands. She walked around her bedside table to grab some clothes out of her wardrobe. She moved alongside the table to get a bra and some underwear. As she put on her undergarments she realised that it was actually quite painful since the material was straining on her hip and when she put on her bra she rolled her eyes. She looked like a whore from some club.

_Then again, you are going underage clubbing tonight aren't you Aloe? _

Aloe quickly got a random hoodie from her wardrobe and chucked on a pair of trackies. She walked around her bedroom til' she got to her bedroom door. Opening the door she checked if anyone was there and quickly tip-toed down the stairs until she got downstairs. Aloe suddenly thought to herself why she was being secretive? She was going to be found afterwards anyway—

"SURPRISEEEEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY AZALEA-VIOLETTE!" Her mother's voice rang through the whole house. Aloe jumped out of her seat, muttering swear words.

"Mum! You scared the heebie-jeebies outta me! Thank you though," she smiled at her mum. Felicity Evans looked at her daughter strangely but smiled nonetheless.

"Honey!" He voice sounded awed, "You look absolutely beautiful and yet I can tell that you haven't put any make-up on. Ohmygosh, my baby daughter is growing up to become a beautiful woman!" Her voice sounded strained and teary. Aloe rolled her eyes, the same fiasco happened every year. She walked around the chair and gave her mum a hug.

"Mum," her voice sounded playfully annoyed, "I'm only 16," Felicity shook her head.

"Which means you're old enough to _fool around _as you young ones call it!" Aloe's mouth dropped open as she looked at her mother suspiciously.

"I came down here 3 minutes ago and you're _already _telling me about sex? Mum!" Aloe whined, "You told me last year and the year before... and the year before that!"

"Azalea-Flower! You look so pretty now! I mean it! You look like you're already 25 years old yet you're 16 today! When did you get legs like that huh? Look at your boobs! You're maturing into the beautiful woman you will become, I'm just making sure that you're safe and that you will have safe se—" Aloe cut her mother off.

"I. Know. Mother. Besides, I'm not pregnant and I know!" Aloe said whilst she tried not to blush. Luckily all her life Aloe could always control her blush even though she was very fair. Aloe's mother narrowed her eyes.

"Honey, you've already gone all the way and _you didn't tell me?_" Aloe looked down, she didn't mean to slip to her mother that she wasn't a virgin. Aloe bit her lip slightly as she nodded her head. Her head snapped up as soon as she head peals of her mother's laughter. "I guess I won the bet!" Her mother said happily. Aloe frowned.

"What bet?"

"Your father thought you were a goody-goody, but I know a _Winters _when I see one! Besides, you're _my _daughter and of course you'd inherit my genes of getting in on when you're young and underage! You see, your father waited until we got married and only then I _'deflowed' _him so to speak since you can't really deflower a male. But yes, hm! Can't wait to see the look on your father's face!" Before Aloe could say something angrily as in, _why the hell are you betting on my virginity! _Her father cut in.

"What evil things are you two gossiping about me, huh Aloe? Happy Birthday honey-duck!" Aloe sighed as her dad kissed her cheek. Her parents had the most interesting pet-names for her.

"The bet we made about Aloe ages ago!" Aloe's mother said cheekily. Ash Evans' eyes widened. He looked towards Aloe.

"You didn't..."

"Oh yes she did..."

"NO! I am not cleaning the house for 5 weeks straight!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Damn straight you are!"

"SHUDDUP!" Aloe bellowed. The house literally shaked. Her voice was loud, very loud. It sounded like she had one of those voice projector things that makes your voice really loud. But it worked well, so well that it was very easy to hear a pin drop. "Firstly! Why in heck's name did you bet about my virginity? That's just... wrong... and perverted," Aloe said.

"Honey, we were young like you once and we, we loved our bets," her mother said softly. Aloe shot a glare at her.

"Still! It's gross... and perverted and voyeuristic,"

"How are we voyeurs? We're not... watching you or anything," her dad said.

"Yeah but how else were you going to find out if I didn't tell you?" Her parents didn't say anything, Aloe blanched. "Well that's just disgusting; I thought I was going to have a nice birthday today but nope. I'm leaving to Danielle's house! See you tonight," Aloe said as she walked out of the door. Aloe shuddered. Maybe she was a bit overdramatic but then again, her period was due any day now!

_ilovedrarry_

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and contemplated the information he just received from the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Apparently there was one powerful Veela in Australia who just came into their inheritance. Since there was no magic school in Australia, most of the Wizards and Witches got their letter to come to Hogwarts but this one didn't. Fudge told Dumbledore that he was going to get this Veela and bring them to the Light side before Voldemort or _You-Know-Who _could get them. Dumbledore knew that this person must've not had any training since apparently they hadn't gotten a letter. Albus also knew that this person would have to be taught the ways of the Veela and the etiquette of one since he knew that there were certain laws of the Veela world. Albus only knew of one person that could teach this person all these things. One person that wasn't qualified for a Death Eater and still was able to come to the Light side. Unfortunately this person hadn't come into his inheritance yet but knew the ways anyway since his mother had been teaching him.

"What do you say Albus? Do you think, _Professor Draco Malfoy _has a nice ring towards it?" Albus chuckled to himself.

_ilovedrarry _

On the other side of the world, Aloe knocked on her best-friend's front door and sat on the stairs of the front yard waiting for the door to be opened. Running away from the weirdest fight ever with her parents and having random strangers leer at her wasn't the best morning of Aloe's. Aloe heard the door creak and quickly stood up just before it opened. She frowned. How in heck's name had she managed to once again do that so fast? She wasn't _The Flash _from those DC Comics she read. Heck she wasn't even _Jean Grey _or some crazy psychic freak so how was she able to do all these things? Aloe shook it off just before she saw her best friend, Danielle's brother; Alec stand in front of her... mouth open. Aloe sighed, _not again!_

"Hello Alec, is Dani here?" Aloe said irritatingly. Alec snapped out of it.

"Aloe! Happy Birthday! I'm really not quite sure what just came over me! I'm sorry, yeah Dan's here... unfortunately," Alec said. He started muttering to himself and Aloe was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to hear any of it, "Alec, what the fuck is wrong with you? You have a girlfriend for goodness sakes! Besides, Aloe doesn't even have any of her gorgeous legs uncovered so why are you-? Damnit! Alec, snap out of it!" Aloe would've thought it was funny... if it was directed to her. Aloe had never been one of being popular. Popular she was, but she never thought anything of it.

"ALOE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SISTER FROM ANOTHER MISTER!" Her best friend Danielle said as she bounded down the stairs and wrapped Aloe in a big hug. "Girl! Oh daayuum, you are looking fine! When in Chuck Norris' face did you get this smokin' body of yours? I'd turn lesbian for you, _ma cherie! Tu es belle! C'est magnifique!_" Danielle said as she got one look of Aloe's new body structure. Danielle was the only one that could make Aloe blush; literally.

"Thanks Dani, I have no idea how this happened, I woke up like this, seriously!" Aloe was used to Dani saying random things in French even though Dani herself was Chinese.

"Seriously? Well damn! I can't wait til' I turn 16! Maybe then my lump of black hair would actually curl instead of being friggin' straight all the time!" Danielle evil-eyed her black locks.

"Dani, I was wondering... would you love to use our fake thingies tonight to go... clubbing?" Aloe said quietly. Danielle's eyes widened. She grinned, a grin so wide it looked like it hurt her cheeks.

"YAY! I've been asking you for ages! What changed your mind?" Dani said as she brought her friend up the stairs into her bedroom. Aloe shrugged.

"Parents who made a bet on my virginity," Dani stopped and looked at her friend quizzically waiting for her to continue. "I know, I wake up this morning, accidently slipped about me and Dean and then BAM! My mother's so happy that she won a bet with my father about me having sex before I turn 16," Aloe said bitterly.

"Well isn't that nice, you left the house before they could give you your birthday present," Dani said teasingly trying to break the tension in the air but suddenly she turned serious, "did you tell them about Dean?" Aloe shook her head.

"Heck no! But still, I miss him. I loved him and he betrayed me! He cheated on me! He wasn't even staying in Australia! He just came here for a holiday and I fell for him. It took me 3, 3 freakin' weeks," Aloe cried on her best friends shoulder.

"Chica, we need to go to this club," she smirked suddenly, "and you're wearing this!" She plunged clothes into her best friend's hand. Aloe looked at the clothes and her mouth opened.

"I'll be _raped_! Look at it! Look at this t-shirt! Have you seen my chest lately? They'll think that I'm some type of whore!" Aloe said ghastly as she looked at the clothes... no, _pieces of material _that were in her hands. Dani looked at her speculatively.

"Yes, that mother-effin' huge chest of yours which came outta no where. Chica, I think it would be good if you got some tonight. You've been grieving over Dean too long and you need to let yourself loose! This club will help you besides; we'll get some decent guy for you! Not too old and maybe you'll even start a relationship! Then get engaged and have kids and—"

"Whoa too far, red car! We're still on the part of going to the club. I don't know if I'll be able to pick someone up. Besides, I'm into long relationships not one-night stands!" Aloe said. Danielle sighed.

"Fine, I'll give you something better to wear so you won't get raped," Aloe smirked.

"At least you agree with me,"

Danielle glared.

_ilovedrarry _

"Headmaster, you called me?" Severus Snape sat in the Headmaster's office wondering what Albus wanted.

"Ahh yes, Severus. I've heard from sources that there is a... very powerful _Veela _in Australia. Her name is Azalea and apparently goes by the name of Aloe. She lives in the city, Sydney. I would like for you to bring her here since she isn't trained the likes of magic. I would love for her to stay at Hogwarts. I don't know if it is safe for you to Apparate back with her since she isn't aware that magic is real. If she isn't that surprised do so, otherwise I think it might be best to go by muggle transport like... what is it they call it? Oh yes, the aeroplanes," Severus looked towards Dumbledore in shock.

"You want me to use muggle transport? What if the Dark Lord found out about this, Albus? He'd kill me!" Severus accused. Dumbledore had that annoying twinkle in his eye as he said,

"Severus! Have you even been on those aeroplanes? I remember going on them a couple of years back. Amazing things they are! They play films on these tiny screens on the back of the chairs! Muggles are so interesting; I bet you would think so too!" Severus scowled at his headmaster.

"How am I supposed to find the child?"

"You are a powerful wizard, are you not? I know you know the scent of different types of magical creatures. Surely there aren't many _Veelas _in Sydney! Go Severus! Enjoy yourself!" Albus said as he shooed Severus out of his study.

Surely Albus Dumbledore didn't know that the child, Azalea Evans was Severus' former love's niece and that was why he sent him. Surely Albus Dumbledore didn't know that, Azalea Evans was going clubbing that night and that was why he sent Severus to make he feel young again. Surely Albus Dumbledore did not know of Severus Snape and Harry Potter's _relationship _and that was why he sent him to get to know Harry's other relatives. Wait a second; Surely Albus Dumbledore didn't even know that this _Veela Child _is related to the Harry Potter.

Surely he doesn't. Does he?

_**End Chapter**_

Oh snap! Is Dumbledore really that smart?

Hands Up if you can't wait to see Sev in a club! –raises hand- ... –looks around awkwardly and realises that no-one else has their hand up- ... –awkwardly puts hand down- ... –clears throat—Um, erm.. okay then.

oh and yes, I probably won't be updating til' next week sometime since I have the fam-bam coming over this weekend. Cheers!

-_Sarah_


	3. The Club

Would love to thank: _VictoriaA, innocent as far as you know_ and once again, _amaramichelle _for reviewing! ;-)

**IMPORTANT AN: **I don't like Author's Notes either but I have to say this. So yes, this is an AU story and in my AU, everything from 2000 to 2010 is actually in the 90s. I don't know if this would make it more complicated but it's just that, everyone would have LCDs and iPods, iPhones, iPads, a proper mobile phone etc.

ONE LAST THING!

I was watching the Tele today and you know, Neil Robertson, the guy who won the Snooker World Championships? Yes? Well, I thought that his hair would look _vair vair _hot on Draco Malfoy. The thought of it got me salivating. Look him up gee!

That's the end of my **AN **that I'm sorry for!

_**Chapter 3**_

"Dani, please tell me _why _are we bringing your brother Alec along?" Aloe said exasperatedly as she fiddled with the strap of her baby-blue bra. Danielle Chen smirked at her best-friend as she reapplied her eyeliner trying not to blink as she did so.

"Alec is nearly 21; he looks like he is fucking 30 and now with how we look like because of the make-up and stuff, the bouncer would have to let us in. Besides, we've got our fake ID's so it should be A-OK!" Danielle answered, cursing loudly as her hand slipped and her liquid eyeliner went everywhere. Aloe's face scrunched up as her head started to shake in tiny little movements horizontally.

"Then WHY IS ALEC COMING WITH US!" Aloe gritted her teeth together as she tried her hardest not to hit her best-friend. Danielle shrugged not scared or wondered by Aloe's burst.

"Cos' he wants to come, dumbass," Dani chuckled softly as she grabbed some dark eye shadow from her dressing table. Danielle frowned softly, "what did he do to get your bra in a loopy-loop so loopy that it takes _Jean Luc Picard _himself to be the only one to un-loop it?" She said in such a serious voice Aloe could only stare in wonder for a few seconds before she burst out into laughter. Aloe was used to her friend's antics, hell, she acted like that normally but her stances were so _random _yet it did its job, breaking the tense atmosphere that was occurring.

"Jean-Luc Picard hm?" Aloe said chuckling softly, "and if he couldn't do it, we'd have to have Professor Charles Xavier to help huh?" Danielle grinned.

"Oh totally! But then again with both of them there it would probably create a paradox of some sort and everyone would end up looking like Patrick Stewart!" Danielle winked as Aloe smirked. "See! Here's the Aloe we all learnt to love! Seriously though, what did he do to get you so fired up?"

"Like the movie? Fired Up? FU!" Aloe chuckled nervously as she tried to change the subject. She didn't think it would a good idea to tell her best-friend that her brother checked her out... thoroughly.

"Yeah, totally like the movie," Dani said sarcastically, "but honestly, what's wrong Aloe? You've never had a problem with Alec before!" Danielle said. Aloe really didn't have a problem with him but the whole checking out business with the fact that he's 5 years older than her kinda freaked her out. Although with what Dani did to her to make her look like how she does now; she wouldn't be surprised if there was going to be even _older _guys buying her drinks at the club.

"It's nothing Dani, I was just wondering why we are bringing Alec along. Besides, doesn't he have a girlfriend or something?" Aloe was sure she heard him muttering about a girlfriend before but she wasn't too sure. She _was _going crazy and all especially with her period-pains at night. Or were they period-pains? Aloe wasn't too sure because she was pretty sure that she felt her bones actually moving. Then again, she was known for being paranoid.

"Girlfriend? Seriously? Damnit, he never tells me these things! When'd you find out?" Dani said as she twirled her dead straight hair between her fingers.

"He didn't tell me but I was sure I heard him saying something about it. Hm. If he's coming out with us tonight, I feel for the girl, I don't want her to become another victim of..." Aloe paused for effect, "_The Dean Scheme!" _Danielle laughed.

"Did you just make that up? Cos' I've never heard that before. But yeah you gonna call all those chicks that get broken hearted from guys, _The Dean Scheme_? Peh, it's pretty cool actually!" Danielle got the curler she had from inside her drawer. She plugged it in and started to try to curl her hair. Profanities spilled out of her mouth as her hair stayed as it was. Aloe clucked her tongue.

"Do you kiss your mother with those lips?" She said jokingly.

"Damn straight I do! Oh... shit. I have a friggin' pimple," Her breath was coming out in short gasps. "A pimple! A pimple the night we're going clubbing! A FUCKING PIMPLE!"

"Whoa, steady girl! Don't you have any pimple cream? Besides, you do have foundation right? And anyway, it's going to be dark so it's okay," Aloe tried to say soothingly but was inwardly laughing.

"Pimple cream? I don't have any pimple cream? Chica! Do you have pimple cream? DAMNIT I NEED PIMPLE CREAM!" Danielle yelled.

"I don't have pimple cream but it's okay, let's just go buy some. Come Dani, we're just going to the local shops to buy some. No one is going to see you or stare at you!"

_ilovedrarry _

Danielle's lip wavered.

"Chica!" She said nervously. Aloe didn't even look up from the creams she was looking at.

"Yeah?"

"You said that no one was going to stare!" Aloe looked up and realised that nearly everyone in the store was staring at them with their mouths opened.

"Um... I promise they're not staring at your pimple,"

"BUT YOU KNOW HOW PARANOID I GET ABOUT PIMPLES!" Danielle said in a loud whisper.

"Um... they're probably just staring cos'... you look pretty damn hot!" Aloe said as she just picked some random _Clearasil 4 Hours _one. Danielle looked at me sceptically.

"_I'm _damn hot? Fek, no way? You're the hottest damn I've ever seen!" Aloe just agreed, glad that Danielle forgot about the pimple she had.

"Sure, come let's pay for this," As soon as Aloe said that she regretted it. She reminded Danielle of the damned pimple. Danielle's eyes widened.

"Yes. Pay. Leave. Use. Party. Drunk. Screw. Wake Up. Home." She said. Aloe looked at her friend and laughed. She went to the cash register and gave the pimple cream to the... _young male_. He gawked at her.

"Is your last name _Gillette_? Because you're the best a man can get!" The guy said as he pointed to a can of _Gillette Shaving Cream_. Aloe didn't know whether to laugh out loud with joy or slap the perv because he was being so... pervy! Aloe was very delighted since that was her first time ever getting a pick-up line from someone. She thought of the ad for Gillette with its catchy tune. "_Gillette. The best a man can geeett!" _Aloe had to laugh, it _was _pretty funny.

"How am I supposed to answer to that?" She said and it broke the tense atmosphere. The cash register smiled at her and said,

"I honestly don't know where it came from. Although, did it hurt?"

"What hurt?" Aloe said confused.

"When you fell from heaven?" He smiled showing off his white teeth. Aloe smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I've heard that one. Besides, do you say this to all the girls you meet here?" He gave Aloe a lop-sided grin.

"Only the pretty ones," he said as he winked. He looked at the thing she was going to buy. "Do you really need this?"

"Have to be prepared!" Aloe said as she gave him the right amount of money to pays for it. Aloe heard Danielle sigh.

"ALOE! Pay. Leave. Use. Party. Drunk. Screw. Wake Up. Home. Is the plan!" Danielle said as she quickly picked up the cream and put it into a plastic bag, "Stop flirting with him and let's go! Alec said he wanted help with his hair!" Aloe sighed as she pointed to her and talked to the cash register.

"Sorry about her. She gets all pissy when she wants to go out and has a pimple," Danielle hissed as she smacked Aloe on the arm. "See what I mean? All the abuse I go through!" Aloe sighed dramatically as put her right hand on her forehead as she bent her knees backwards.

"I'm sorry, I should let you go. I'm Patrick, although you could probably see that on my badge. My next shift here is on Sunday at 4:30 if you wanted to know. And you are..."

"Aloe. I'll see if I can make it. Bye Patrick," Aloe said flirtatiously as she winked seductively and walked off with the shopping bag in her hand. She smiled. Aloe loved seducing people. She always knew she was hot. With her white-blonde hair and devastatingly beautiful eyes, boys just crawled all over her. Although, no one had ever used a pick-up line on her before! Aloe was used to Danielle telling her how hot she was and all but Aloe had some doubts. Sure, Dani was also hot but she always got pick-up lines whilst Aloe didn't. Aloe once asked Dani about this but she said that people were too _"taken breathlessly" _by her beauty they couldn't use a cheesy crap line on her. Aloe always rolled her eyes at that but then with her attention span today (on her _birthday) _she did notice that everyone seemed a little strange. Brushing off the random thought she went home with Danielle.

_ilovedrarry_

"Knock, knock," Alec said as he knocked on his sister's bedroom door. Alec had no idea why he was going to this club with his younger sister Danielle. Heck, he should be scolding her for even think of going to a club underage! But, the real reason that Alec wanted to go was all because of his sister's best-friend, Azalea Evans. Alec had always known Aloe was beautiful, she was _stunning! _But today, oh god, no one had ever made him breathless before. In just track-pants and a jacket, Aloe looked _très_ _beau_ if he wanted to use some of his sister's French words. Natural as she was, he could only be enchanted by her. Alec had a girlfriend but... he could just imagine that he was 5 years younger.

"Okay, okay! We're nearly ready," he heard his younger sister answer from inside of the door. From all the rustling it was obvious that they were changing clothes or somewhat. Alec smiled as rolled his eyes, used to his sister dressing up all the time. Always, fashionably late. Suddenly the door opened and out popped his younger sister... looking not so young any more.

Danielle Chen in all her Asian glory was amazing. But Aloe, oh goshy-gosh Aloe was...

"Alec you _have to _agree that Aloe is, _C'est Magnifique!_" Aloe in a deep green strapless dress and hair in a simple yet stunning bun was going to be the epitome of going to the club. Alec could only nod his head whilst his eyes roamed Aloe's body again and again.

"Alec hun-buns. I'm sorry, but you're just not my type," Aloe said softly as she smirked. Hot damn, she knew she look good but Alec just looked at her like he wanted to devour her. He closed his mouth as he blinked his eyes many times.

"Wha-what's your type?" Alec found his mouth ask. He inwardly smacked himself as he found himself sounding a bit too desperate. Aloe grinned at him showing her perfect white teeth.

"I love blondes. Like myself, I've always had a... feeling towards them. Oh and weird eye-colours. Not a normal blue or green but hazel or something... unique," she found herself say. Alec looked down sadly as Danielle looked towards them in wonder. Why was her brother hitting on her best-friend? Besides, didn't he have a girlfriend like Aloe said before?

"Okay okay Aloe! Stop flirting, first that Patrick dude now my brother which is a little creepy! Alec! 5 years younger than you," she accused as she grabbed her brother's arm and brought him out of the house without a single, _'We're going out Mum! Ciao!' _or anything similar.

The trio climbed into Alec's '_sweet ride_' and sped off down towards the local club, Paper (**1**) With the loud music booming from inside out, as soon as Danielle stepped one foot out of the car she found herself shaking her body in the music's rhythm. Although the line was large, as soon as the bouncer saw them he allowed them to go in automatically with only a small leer towards Aloe.

Danielle grinned as she pushed her way towards the dance floor and started to grind off some random's body to the music. Aloe shook her head as she made her way towards the bar effectively loosing Alec on the way. Getting sick of his behaviour she just had to move away. She didn't want him attached to her by any chance! He's using _The Dean Scheme_!

"Hi love, what would you like?" The bartender grinned at her as she turned around. Immediately when the bartender saw her face his eyes widened but kept the silly grin on his face.

"Um... I would like a... Cosmo..?" She said as she tried to remember the names of all the drinks.

"And it's on me," she heard a low booming voice from behind her. She turned around and saw a tall, dark but not devastatingly handsome man in front of her. He had shoulder length black her, a crooked noise and hair that shined. He seemed to be in his middle 30s but had a look on his face that didn't mean he wanted to hit on her. It seemed like he wanted to talk. Aloe wondered when she ever got this good at distinguishing things or premonitions. She shrugged it off and offered a smile towards the man. He nodded curtly as he sat on one of the stools next to her. As the bartender offered Aloe the red drink she smiled at him and watched him grin back at her stupidly. All the while she saw the dark haired man stare at her through her own peripheral vision.

Severus Snape did not want to be at this club. Luckily from his father's side (the bastard) he knew the etiquette's of muggles. When he Disapparated to Australia, he was unlawfully tired. First of all, he wanted to know _why _Albus asked him to Apparate here? He knew that it was going to drain all of his magic even though Severus was a powerful wizard but still. He could've taken the Aeroplane, like all those muggles do. He didn't like muggles, per say but he enjoyed their methods of travel. Especially if he got to watch those muggle films. They were very interesting.

He took the day off to rest and decided to find this new Veela's aura. He was quite surprised that the Veela didn't get an _invite _to go to Hogwarts. Usually they were up to date with all of the wizards and witches of the world and no matter where they live they get a Hogwarts letter. Since Australia was basically _made _off England, the Australian Hogwarts resided in one of the local offshore island. Quite strange that _this _Veela didn't get a letter. Since Severus was skilled in finding people's aura, he could distinguish whether they were muggle, witch or wizard, vampire, werewolf, troll, veela etc.

At first he couldn't find any Veelas and only a few witches and wizards. Around midday, he felt the sweet scent of the Veela that was coming from one suburb in the North side. He followed the scent all day whilst it was approaching night time. As soon as it hit twilight, Severus immediately felt – and _smelt _– the aura's of the Vampires coming out for their feed. Whilst the Vampire and Veela are quite similar, it was harder to find Severus's Veela. That was why he didn't realise until later that his Veela he was looking for went back the opposite way into the city.

When he landed at Paper using a muggle rental _car_, he entered and was overpowered by the aura's of all the muggles inside until he felt the Veela. The one he was tracking all day long. The sweet smell _she _– as Severus could see that it was a girl – was producing was very strong. Of course the young girl probably couldn't and didn't realise what she was doing but it was obvious that she didn't put her lust spell. It was the simple _daze _spell she was using which was _dazzling _everything she was in-contact with.

Veelas were dangerous creatures to mix with. With their spicy allure that was almost like the Imperious curse, they were also very sexual creatures. Severus had to put up his top Occlumency shields to hide away from the girl's _daze _spell. It was easy to tell that she was a Veela. Her white-blonde hair was a simple proof of it but her curvaceous body was another. When a Veela inherits their gene on their 16th birthday, their body fills out to make them look very beautiful or handsome. Severus walked closer to the girl as she was ordering a drink from the dazed bartender. When she ordered a Cosmopolitan; Severus offered to pay for it when the girl turned around. He pushed his Occlumency shields up even higher when the girl was just emitting her _dazzling _spell. _Draco really needs to teach this one, _Severus mused.

Severus also realised that her magic level was very powerful. Very similar to his own. She could probably even sense magic of others. Another astonishing fact was her eye colour. It was green. A green that Severus was sure he'd seen before. It was nearly the same green as his past love Lily Evans and her _son _– Severus sneered the thought – _Harry Celebrity Potter_. The green was very striking but Severus could see the Veela in her with the silvery-blue lurking around in her green eyes. The girl smiled at him and he nodded back curtly but not overly stiff. He was just annoyed with her using her Veela allure too much! He walked towards her and sat in the seat next to her. The bartender gave her drink back to her and stared at her once again. Severus scoffed silently as she smiled at the bartender.

"You are going to witness the same pain from last night, tonight, you know?" Severus said softly so that only she could hear him. Severus saw her back go rigid and turned to face him. Her bright red ruby lips pursed and her eyes narrowed.

"How did you know that? I didn't tell _anyone _about that! Who are you?" She hissed as she drank her martini. Severus expected this answer towards his question. Severus subtly cast a _Muffliato _around them so no-one would hear what they were talking about.

"I know you might not believe me but firstly, my name is Severus Snape. I come from England to bring forth news to you," Aloe looked at him sceptically. His speech pattern of weird words were annoying her but he looked sincere enough... if you got past his weird, sorta creepy exterior.

"News huh? Why did you come all the way from England to bring news to me? Haven't you heard of express post?" Aloe said sarcastically. Severus was getting annoyed at this girl. Firstly, he couldn't concentrate when he stared into her eyes. They were too much like Lily. Secondly, she reminded him also of Potter. Which Potter? Well... both Potters.

"You can sense people, yes? You have a slight 6th sense. You feel that I'm dangerous, but I'm not dangerous towards you, am I not mistaken?" Severus ignored her last comment and brushed her mind lightly with his Legilimency. He saw that she could sense him and quickly brought that to words so she could trust him. It had the desired effect.

"H-how did you know _that_?"

"I told you my own name, may I have the pleasure of knowing yours before I continue," Severus said in the most polite voice he could manage which honestly, wasn't very polite anyway.

"I'm... Aloe," Aloe contemplated whether or not she should tell him her real name but decided to use her nick-name which was relatively correct anyway.

"Aloe... like Aloe-Vera I suppose," Severus mused mainly to himself. It was weird how she had a plant name as well. Like Lily... or Petunia... or Lily's elder brother Ash, Severus thought. "Anyway, I have a letter for you. Um... how you said earlier, post express or something similar?" Severus was only lightly familiar about things in the muggle world so he wasn't sure what this post express was. Severus bent over the table and handed in the Hogwarts letter. It had no name since Hogwarts couldn't figure out whether this Veela was a male or female. Aloe accepted the letter from him and opened the seal. She began to read.

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

"Is this a school?" Aloe said sceptically.

"Just keep reading, leave all your questions til' later, I shall explain then," Severus said impatiently.

_(Order of Merlin: First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, Grand Sorcerer)_

_Dear Veela,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are terribly sorry that we didn't send this letter earlier back before you inherited your Veela genes. Professor Severus Snape should have your list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins as soon as you are enrolled. We await your presence eagerly. _

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"... Is this supposed to be a joke?" Aloe said; her voice very high after reading the letter. _Witches and Wizards? The letter look genuine though, must've been Danielle's joke. I wonder where he got this Snape guy from_, Aloe pondered.

"No, Aloe, you see, I am a Wizard. I do magic," Severus took out his wand which was very sleek. Aloe longed to touch it but still wasn't very convinced. "This is my wand and I seriously am not joking about anything of this. Earlier on when I started talking to you, I cast a spell; it is called _Muffliato_ which muffles out our conversation so no-one can listen in. I can reverse the spell if you want to talk to other people again," Severus said.

"Yeah right. Show me something else, for all I know this whole thing is a joke!" Aloe said.

"Okay, give me your martini glass," Severus said. Aloe handed him the glass. Severus inconspicuously tapped the glass and transfigured it into a ring. He then gave the ring to a shocked Aloe.

Aloe's mouth was open in amazement. She had never seen anything like it before.

"That was one great parlour trick. Can you teach me it?" She said. Severus looked towards her like he wanted to smack her. Well, that's what he wanted to do. He hated explaining these things towards muggle-borns or people who didn't know what magic was. It was too hard.

"Aloe, please. Just believe me in which that the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore wants to see you regarding your magic tuition," Severus said.

"Okay, okay, so does this mean, I get to learn magic with a wand thingy like yours? And then I can make rings from martini glasses?" Aloe said elatedly, sorta.

"Yes, you'll learn that I guess. That's just one of the things you can learn at Hogwarts. Transfiguration, there's also Potions. Which I teach. Other things as well such as Divination, which is telling the future through a glass ball, Arithmancy, which uses numbers to guess what patterns are going to happen. It is sort of what you muggles called, how to guess the Stock Market I suppose..."

"Hang on, what's a muggle?"

"Okay, well, you're not a muggle, you're a Veela. A muggle is a non-magical person," Severus explained.

"Aren't I a witch?" Aloe said confused.

"There are many witches at Hogwarts. But you are not. You would've been one last year or just a couple of days ago if you had been studying magic. From the pain you experience last night, your body was changing into a Veela. Which is a type of magical creature,"

"There are magical creatures? Like Fairies and Vampires?"

"Yes there are, mostly everything from muggle fairytales are real. Mostly, but not everything. Especially since Vampires can stand garlic not like muggle vampires who can't," Severus said.

"But then... what is a Veela?"

"A Veela is an exceptionally beautiful witch or wizard which seduces men and women," Aloe's eyes widened.

"Doesn't that mean I'm a succubus or something or rather?" Aloe's eyes widened even further. The sight was quite amusing towards Severus.

"No... succubi seduce men in their sleep, you can set your Veela allure towards people all the time. That is why everyone is reacting towards you. You have to have noticed, right? For example, the bartender from before. He was caught up in your daze allure spell. There are many different types of allures that you can use,"

"Then why aren't you caught up in my allure. Wait... am I even using it now? How would I know when I am using it?" Aloe asked.

"You'll learn all of that at Hogwarts and yes you are using it right now. The realise why I'm not being _dazzled _from your daze spell is because I'm using a very top mind shield at the moment so I'm in my right mind and not just sprouting nonsense towards you," Severus said.

"So, all of the pain from last night was my body contracting to making me look beautiful?" Aloe asked as her voice went high at the end of her sentence.

"Yes, you got this gene from someone in your family heritage was it your mother's side or your father's side we do not know right now. We can look it up in your family's books because; you are muggle-born are you not?" Severus asked.

"Are you asking me whether or not my mother or father is a magical creature?" Aloe asked; confused by his question.

"Yes, I'm asking if your mother or father are a wizard or something. But I am quite certain that they are because you seem to not have any knowledge of the wizardry world whilst people who do have a witch or a wizard as a parent should know some basics. Although, there is a possibility... are you adopted?" Severus asked.

"Um... not that I know of. Wait, I'm sure that I'm not since we have videos of me being born," Aloe's face contorted as she was reminded of seeing her mother's naked body heaving whilst she had Aloe.

"Okay, so this shows that somewhere in your heritage there was a Veela. But this is quite confusing since from what I can distinguish, you are a half-veela which only happens if you have a parent as a Veela," Severus mused.

"Wait, so you are saying that one of my parents is a Veela like me and didn't tell me?" Aloe said.

"Not necessarily. There are ways to distinguish whether one is a Veela or not. For example, Veela's have blonde hair. Like you, the lighter the shade it is, the more Veela the person is. See how yours is a white-ish blonde?"

"Yes,"

"Well that means that you are half-veela, a very light blonde is what people call a full Veela," Aloe tried to remember if anyone in her family had blonde hair like hers.

"Only my grandmother has blonde hair like me but we don't know the story of her. Apparently when her husband died she stopped talking to anyone even her children. My grandmother's family never came to talked to us, it was just my grandmother and my grandfather, I don't think I know anything of my grandma's old family," Aloe stopped to think. Severus looked like he won the jackpot.

"I think that's it! Was your grandmother's hair a very light shade of blonde?"

"Very,"

"You're grandmother was a Veela. Full-blooded, I'm pretty sure. What about your grandfather? What colour hair did he have?"

"It was brown; I don't think he was a wizard," Aloe said. Severus smiled.

"I'm pretty sure that I know what was going on. So, your grandmother was a full-blooded Veela and married a Muggle. Her parents were probably against marrying muggles and thought their daughter was a blood-traitor and never talked to her again. Your grandmother probably never spoke of witchcraft ever again since she was probably heart-broken by her parents not accepting her. And now the reason why she's not talking to anyone is because her mate died!" Severus said gleefully. If anyone else that Severus knew was here, they'd probably faint from how happy Severus looked whilst he looked like a mean bastard most of the time.

"Wait, wait, wait! What's wrong with marrying muggles? And what's a blood-traitor and... a _mate?"_ Aloe said, shocked that there was more information.

"Well Aloe, there are three ways to distinguish the kind of witches and wizards. Firstly, there are pure blood wizards and witches which have no muggles in the close relations of their family. There are not many pure blood wizards and witches anymore since they seem to marry into the family and most famous pure blood witches and wizards are mostly related to each other. When they have children, sometimes they come up as squibs which are people who are pure blooded but can't do any magic. Secondly, there are half-bloods. Half-bloods are the most common amongst the wizardry community. I am a half-blood since my mother was a pure blood but my father was a muggle. There are other half-bloods such as pure-blood father but muggle-born mother. Even though the parents were both amongst the wizardry community, the fact that there was a muggle in the close relatives says the fact that they're half-blood," Severus said whilst he was thinking of an annoying _Harry Potter_, "and lastly there are muggle-borns,

"Muggle-borns are ones who are like you. Although I'm not quite sure about that Veela heritage of yours but—wait, never mind let me just finish telling you about muggle-borns. Anyway, unfortunately, muggle-borns get teased the most since they are called mudbloods, which means, dirty blood and not pure. Since you don't have any close magical blood in your heritage," Severus said.

"Mudblood huh? That sounds pretty damn awesome," Aloe's lips quirked up into a grin. Severus smirked. _Slytherin for sure_, Severus thought.

"Yes, but you may be the 'butt' of many jokes, so to speak,"

"So? I'll just go Veela on their ass. Anyway, what's a blood-traitor?"

"Pure-bloods that marry muggle-borns or muggles. Or pure-bloods or half-bloods that oppose prejudice based on blood-purity. This is the fact that your grandmother's mate was probably a muggle and her Pure-blooded family probably didn't like the fact that she was a blood traitor," Severus said, "_probably didn't have a choice," _he said the last part in a whisper.

"Back to that mate thing... explain,"

"Veela's have a certain mate. This person will be your other-half. I'm not quite sure how you will distinguish your mate since every Veela has a different way to sense their mate... but you'll know when you see them," Aloe nodded.

"So... I'm going to have a special mate that I can't choose?"

"No, fate has already chosen one for you if it's a muggle, wizard, _witch_, troll, vampire etcetera etcertera," Severus waved his hand, "whuf! I'm tired. Do you believe me, now?" Aloe smirked.

"Maybe," she said.

"My job is done, I'm supposed to bring you back to Hogwarts thought," Severus said as he un-casted the _Muffliato _that he did earlier on that evening.

"Wait a second, isn't that in England?" Severus smirked.

"Oh yes it is,"

"Then how are we going to get there? I don't have a plane ticket!"

"Oh, we are going to Apparate there," Severus smirked once more, "be careful though, most people throw up the first time. Especially since we are going to use _all _my magic to go _all _the way to England. Deary me, I wonder how far it is,"

"Throw... Up...?" Aloe said; scared. There was one thing she had always hated from a child. And that was... throwing up. Severus brought her outside of the bar and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it will all be over in a second," he said as he gave Aloe one of his rare but genuine smiles. Aloe smiled back at him. Severus then took out his wand.

Within two seconds, Aloe and Severus disapparated. Aloe had never felt anything more enjoyable in her whole life.

_**End Chapter **_

I used Paper from my other story; _Finally Whole _seems I just like the name for a club.

This was my longest ever chapter that I have written! 11 pages on Microsoft Word whilst most of my chapters are usually just 4 or 5. :O

I'm sorry this was late but I hope I made up for it with the length!

Please review even though Snape was completely OOC. ;-)


	4. Hogwarts ft Diagon Alley

_amaramichelle and Zoe __thanking you for your reviews. (: _

**AN**: Um. Yes, if anyone would be willing (hopes some would be) I'd like some help with this story. You see, I read the first book when I was 13 and that was a heck of a long time ago. I never really liked the book and thought it was quite boring and wondered what the fuss was about.

Only _this _year, I read the second and the third book and am half way through the fourth one. I've seen all the movies (got 'em on blu-ray xD) and have gotten additional info from reading other people's stories.

I'm still not quite sure about everything so if there is anything wrong about anything I've written, tell me and I'll fix it. I'm also not top with Hogwarts layout..? I know there's Great Hall and stuff but I'm not sure where they are located, would someone fill me in on that?

Thanks

Disc. JKR owns Harry Potter.

_**Chapter 4**_

Love. Aloe had never really understood the term. Sure, once in awhile she said the three words, '_I love you,' _to her parents but she didn't know if there were supposed to be some type of meaning in it. What _was _love supposed to feel like? Aloe grew up with her parents and it was always them there and she was scared when they got hurt but what was it supposed to feel like? Especially if you're _in love _with someone. How would you know? How could you distinguish that between a little infatuation? How would you know it's real?

From landing at Hogwarts, everything seemed a little bit on the tipsy side. For one thing, Aloe couldn't believe how enjoyable the ride was with Severus. She always loved roller-coasters and anything fast and exciting. She loved rides at amusement parks especially the deathly scary ones. _Apparition, _was apparently what it was called. You could get your license when you're 17, which was only one more year for Aloe.

What she just experienced with Severus was a side-long apparition; nevertheless, it wasn't anything less than very enjoyable. As soon as Aloe and Severus went inside of the large castle, it was different; weird. Paintings could talk – Aloe nearly fainted from just that – but everyone seemed to be in a buzz. Aloe saw a random boy levitating a glass ball and was walking away. She saw that everyone wore these robes with different ties on them whether it was a, Silver-Green, Reddish-Gold, Blue and Bronze or a Yellow and Black, different to her old high-school.

Most kids had their wands out, reading books while they were walking down the hallway. Or talking to their friends. Aloe didn't know whether she had her Veela powers on or not but she was quite sure that she didn't because she didn't get the usual stare when but just a few people who looked at her with lust in their eyes.

Aloe also had noticed that everyone seemed to move out of their way when they noticed Severus with her. Most children looked at him with fear in their eyes and Aloe had no idea why. While they were walking she saw one red-headed boy on the ground, obviously pushed by someone as he was in a _'I just got pushed_,' position. Or maybe Aloe knew that because she had some powers or something that she realised she had just before with Severus. Next to the red-head, Aloe noticed a bushy haired girl who was carrying a lot of books. Aloe raised her eyebrows, Ranga and Bushy.

"Bloody Malfoy, stupid slimy git. Always calling 'Mione a mudblood, must make him pay," Aloe heard the Ranga say. Aloe looked towards Severus but didn't think that he heard them but scowled at them nonetheless.

"10 Points from Gryffindor, Mr Weasley for disrupting the hallways with yourself on the ground causing a ruckus. 5 Points from Gryffindor as well for Ms Granger not helping him," Severus said as he went on his way obviously expecting Aloe to follow. Aloe watched the scene with amused eyes. The boy obviously didn't deserve this _'point taking' _but it was quite amusing still watching the boy and girl look at Severus with their mouths wide open. Aloe smiled at them when they turned to look at her. Ranga's eyes turned gooey.

"Hello Mr Weasley and Ms Granger," Aloe said politely to them as she walked off quickly to keep up with Severus. Aloe didn't even need to turn around to see what had happened because from her peripheral vision she saw Ranga's eyes go even more gooey and Bushy to glare at her obviously indicating that she was Ranga's girlfriend or something similar.

Severus kept walking further down the hallway and turned left. "Where are we going?" Aloe asked as he continued walking.

"We are going to see Headmaster Dumbledore, it is on the Seventh Floor, don't be alarmed by the moving stair-cases," Severus said as one of the stair-cases Aloe was on started to move. She quickly grabbed Severus' arm who just looked at her; amused.

Finally, they managed to get to the '_Headmaster's Tower'_ and Severus said the password to the ugly gargoyle who was standing there which was, "Warheads," Aloe chuckled quietly at the name and thought it was brilliant since it was her favourite type of candy. The gargoyle moved out of the way to bring way towards Severus and Aloe. Severus stopped Aloe before she could go inside and told her, "Let me talk to him first, you can speak to him after me," after Severus told Aloe that, he gave her a book on Veelas.

Which brought her to read about love.

_A Veela only falls in-love with their mate when the time is right. No one knows when the time will be but can only hope it would be soon after the Veela meets the person since the mate could go off and fall in-love with someone else since they don't know that they're the Veela's mate._

_A Veela and a Veela's mate (also known as a Veeli) have special connection skills with each other. After mating with each other for the first time, it is that a soul-binding procedure with the old magick is used to connect the Veela and the Veeli together. This means that when wanting to, both the Veela and the Veeli can telepathically speak with each other when they want to._

_In rare occasions, a Veela's mate might be another Veela. This is not—_

"Aloe, the Headmaster would like to see you," Severus said to Aloe as he walked out of the tower. Aloe walked towards the door and hesitated before she knocked on it.

"Come in," an earthy and rich voice said from inside of the door. Aloe stepped inside of the office and stared in wonder at all of the amazing things in side of the office. Her favourite thing was the large reddish bird that was sitting on a pedestal next to the supposed Albus Dumbledore.

Albus was old, but Aloe was sort of expecting that especially since he had a name like, _Dumbledore _; please!

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Azalea," Albus said as he walked closer towards her. Aloe stared in shock at the headmaster, wondering when she ever gave her real and proper name. Aloe saw his eyes blue eyes twinkle at her and he had a smile on his face. "Ah yes, you didn't tell Severus your full name. Unfortunately, we weren't able to get your full name either, just your first name. Please, sit," Dumbledore said as he summoned a chair towards him. "Your impression of Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked as he took a little pot from next to him and offered it to her, "Lemon Drop?"

"No thanks and um.. it's... Charming-?" Aloe didn't know how to answer it but tried to copy the England/Wizard's people way of speak. Dumbledore smiled at her once again.

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't get to introduce myself earlier on. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am sure that Severus informed you about Hogwarts before your way here, am I correct?" Aloe nodded, "Yes so, you know that you are a Veela and will be needing training from a certain Draco Malfoy?"

"Uh... no? What is a dracomafloy? Is that some type of magic starry thing? Because I'm pretty sure that Draco is a type of constellation or something," Aloe pondered. Dumbledore chuckled at her.

"Draco Malfoy is a student at our school. He is in his 5th year right now and that is what year you will be in since you just turned 16 today, am I correct?" _He seems to like saying that_, Aloe realised but nodded nonetheless.

"Excuse me sir, why is it this Mafloy person has to teach me?"

"Malfoy... and it is because he too will be turning into a Veela. He isn't one now but he will be on his birthday. He knows the Veela etiquette though. The one you will have to be learning. He will be teaching you since he is the only Veela at this school," Dumbledore said. Aloe, _Ahhhh'd. _

"I see, is he going to teach me how to use my powers?"

"Yes, and maybe even how he finds his mate. I don't know if Severus told you this but every Veela has a different way of finding their mate," Aloe nodded to show that Severus did tell her this. "Anyway, Miss Azalea, would you give me the pleasure of knowing your full name? We need to send a letter to your parents to tell them that you're here in Hogwarts and that you won't be coming back to your house until the end of June for the Summer Holidays," Dumbledore said.

"Oh yes um, my name is Azalea Violette by people usually just call me Aloe since it's easier to pronounce..."

"Your last name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Uh, my name's Azalea Violette Evans. Nothing special," Aloe said as she shrugged her shoulders. Dumbledore looked towards interestingly. His smiled told Aloe that he knew some secrets of sorts. It looked like he knew things about her. Aloe pretended that she was just imagining things but it didn't look like she was. He looked suspicious and her new Veela feelings hadn't been wrong yet but she didn't ask him what he knew about her and just waited for him to continue.

"Would you like to write the letter to your parents or would you want us to write one for you?" Dumbledore inquired her as he summoned a piece of parchment and a quill to use. Aloe looked at the quill quizzically as she realised that she had to use that to write with.

"I would like to write it, although, do I have to use that feather thing? I'm pretty sure I've got a pen in my handbag..." Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Even if you have a... pen, I think it would be best if you write with this quill since you _will _be using that instead of a pen in classes here at Hogwarts,"

"Oh... okay then, um. I'll use the... quill," she said as she took the piece of parchment and quill in front of her. She started to write on the parchment but frowned as she realised that nothing was coming out on the parchment. She opened her mouth to speak.

"You forgot to dip the quill into the inkpot," Dumbledore chuckled quietly. Aloe scowled at the quill thinking that pens were so much easier! Never had to dip anything into anything and you could just throw them out when the inks finished! Aloe then decided to try the quill out and dipped the feather in the inkpot. She then brought it back to her and started to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

Her writing was already so messy. Inkblots were everywhere and she realised that she couldn't press as hard as she would normally do with a pen. It also felt weird and different to her. She never normally wrote with a feather – _who would? _– and then movement against the piece of parch— _paper thingy _gave her goosebumps. Just the feel of writing on this type of surface gave her the chills. It wasn't scary or anything, it just made her shiver.

_Firstly, I know my writing is messy. I am writing with a Quill and Ink so it's very hard to make it neat._

_You're probably wondering why I didn't come home tonight, I'm not still angry with you or anything it's just that I'm actually in England right now._

_England? You say. Well yes, I've been contacted by the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to tell me that I'm actually a witch. Well, not really, I'm actually a Veela but that's a different creature that can do magic like a witch._

_You probably don't believe me right now but yes, it is the honest truth. I know that you guys think outside of the box and seriously, magic is real!_

_I am going to go with one of the teachers named Severus Snape to buy the proper requirements for school. _

_You know how Dudley goes to school and their holidays are at the end of June or something? Well, that's the same here at Hogwarts. I will be coming home for the 'Summer' holidays even though it's actually Winter back there._

_I can't really say that I miss you... yet, but I bet I will and I hope you will give consent for me to come here. It's actually really amazing and people can do so much!_

_They can levitate things and banish things. It's amazing!_

_I was also wondering if you could tell Dani and my other friends that I'm going to a boarding school now. I know they will probably ask why since I was with Dani the whole day on my birthday but just tell them it's because I thought it would be the best. _

_I'm not quite sure if I'm allowed to tell them about the magic thing since I think it's supposed to be a secret!_

_Don't tell anyone about me or else they'll think you've gone mental!_

_Give the Chen family my love and tell them I will miss them _very _much! I will._

_I will also miss you guys as well._

_I love you Mum and Dad._

_Aloe _

Aloe handed the quill and inkpot back to Dumbledore and stared at the letter she wrote. It suddenly stuck into her that... she was a witch. Veela, whatever! She wasn't ever going to go back to Perington High. She would probably not keep in touch with Dani anymore and will hardly go back to Australia besides on the 'Summer' holidays and probably even Christmas.

She could do magic. That in itself was so weird. Magic? How in Chuck Norris' name is that _real_? Since people like her... wait, no, _muggles_ didn't know what magic was. Couldn't all those terrorist attacks be by magic people? Especially since everyone's so oblivious to the life outside their own. Living in their communities. Besides, magic probably had a lot of offensive spells or _wand attacks _or whatever they are called. They probably can injure someone badly or kill someone!

Then again, she kinda liked this idea of hexing people. Oh how fun would it be to hex Alec or something with turning their face purple or something.

"Aloe, I am going to ask Katherine Croft, our Head Girl to show you how to floo to Diagon Alley. She is also going to help you buy all your belongings for this school year. Unfortunately, to do your OWLs, you'll have to know all the 1st to 4th year academic education and I don't think it would be prudent to let you study and be in the same classes as the 1st years. When you get sorted you will probably just learn the main things off your fellow house mates," Aloe had no idea what he was saying. "I'll just call Katherine now," Dumbledore then asked one of the teachers to get Katherine and bring her to Dumbledore's tower.

A few minutes later, Katherine walked in and smiled at the Headmaster. "Hello Headmaster, Professor McGonagall said you need to see me?"

"Ahh yes, Miss Croft. We have a new student here at Hogwarts. Unfortunately she didn't get a letter when she was 11 but is here with us now. Can you please show her how to floo and help her buy her 6th year requirements for next year?" Katherine nodded and looked at Aloe. Her jaw tightened and with Aloe's Veela instincts, she could immediately feel jealously pouring at her. Nevertheless, Katherine smiled tightly and pointed away to indicate where they would be leaving.

"Does she have Galleons?" Katherine asked. Dumbledore looked at her and smiled.

"Go to Gringotts, I'm _sure _they'll have an account for her," Katherine and Aloe frowned. Katherine because she was sure the girl was muggleborn; Aloe because she had no idea what the fek they were talking about. "Wait a second, I do have a key for her. Let me collect it first for you to use," Dumbledore then disappeared into his study and other various items til' he came back later with a golden key in between his hands. He handed it to Katherine.

"Good bye sir," He smiled and nodded at Katherine.

"Ciao Prof Dumbledore!" Aloe said as she waved at the Headmaster. Katherine looked between them in shock, wondering how she could say something disrespectful to the Headmaster of the school. She then realised that this girl was muggleborn and looked towards Headmaster Dumbledore to shake her head at her in shame or to berate her but he just smiled back at her and nodded with the same Dumbledore twinkle in his eyes.

"So... Hey! I'm Aloe. We're going shopping?" Aloe said, trying to make conversation with the older girl.

"Shopping? I don't understand what you mean..." Katherine said as she looked at Aloe and stood next to a fireplace.

"Um. We're going to buy... accessories... things...?" Aloe said awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand. How could she get along with a girl who didn't know what _shopping _was. "Are you a pureblood?" Katherine tsk'd at the question, shaking her head at how rude it was.

"No, besides, that was very rude! You need to learn that there are things you can and can't say in the wizarding world! Anyway, I'm a Half-Blood and you shouldn't ask such questions just in-case the poor person is muggleborn and is offended,"

"Hey! I'm a mudblood and I'm not offended," as soon as Aloe said that she bit her lip as Katherine's face went very red. Aloe realised that it was because the older girl was angry at her. Very angry.

"Do _not_ say that! That's very derogative and vulgar! Only _Slytherins_," she sneered the word in distaste, "say it anyway,"

"What do you Slither In?" Aloe asked; puzzled. Katherine tsk'd at the question but answered anyway.

"Our four houses. _Gryffindor,_ Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin," she said. She accentuated the Gryffindor and it was obvious that she was in it. Aloe laughed at the name Hufflepuff. Seriously, _Hufflepuff? _Aloe immediately didn't want to be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff since this Katherine girl was in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's name was just too... gay for her. "Anyway, Slytherin's are the bad one's of our houses and usually call the muggleborns, mud... Mud... _that!_ Anyway, we need to floo to Diagon Alley. Here is a pot of floo powder. You just walk into the fireplace, grab a handful of floo powder and say the place where you want to go very clearly. So walk into the fireplace," Aloe walked into the fireplace.

"Is this like Apparition?" Aloe asked. Katherine looked at Aloe quizzically.

"How do you know about that?"

"Severus Apparated him and I here back from Australia," Katherine choked.

"_Severus_? You mean, _Professor Snape_? You call him... _Severus_? Doesn't he get angry at you. Besides, Australia? Please, only someone with the same power level as Professor _Dumbledore _can Disapparate all the way to Australia," Aloe frowned but didn't say anything. She walked into the fireplace not noticing the little flames and how they didn't burn her dress. "Grab a handful of Floo Powder and say, _Diagon Alley_, very clearly!" Katherine warned and lifted the pot of floo powder for Aloe to take some.

Aloe grabbed the powder and brought it back close to herself. "Diagon Alley," and she immediately whooshed off. As soon as she got to her destination she fell on her backside and groaned. She would've said that was her second favourite method of travel – just behind Apparition – if she didn't land on her ass. Immediately after, Katherine came and landed swiftly on her feet. Aloe scowled at her but Katherine didn't notice.

"Come on, quickly! I need to get back to my dorm to study!" Katherine said in a _no-fuss _voice. Aloe rolled her eyes at how motherly she sounded besides the fact that mother's don't normally need to study. Immediately they stepped out of the place they were in and Aloe breathed in. She was in a long street. Like the Plaka in Greece of the Champs-Elysees in France... although it didn't have boutiques. Aloe looked at the names of the shops.

_Potage's Cauldron Shop. Twillfit and Tatting's. Flourish and Blotts. Ollivander's Wand Shop. _They were all amazing and looked very different than the normal shops she was used to. Katherine and Aloe walked down the street until she saw a large building which had the name, _Gringotts Wizarding Bank_. Katherine brought Aloe into the bank and suddenly a weird little creature popped up right in front of them. Aloe jumped not expecting this weird thing to suddenly come in front of them. _I wonder what type of creature this is. Obviously it's not a Veela like me_, Aloe mused.

"Tell them you would like to make take some gold out of your account," Katherine whispered to Aloe.

"Um, I would like to take some gold out of my account," Katherine hissed as Aloe didn't say her full name but was quite surprised at how the goblins were bowing towards them. She had never seen them bow towards anyone. This was a first experience for her, _why were they bowing_? Did Dumbledore know this? Is this why he said that they wouldn't have any trouble?

"Your Highness would like to take some gold out of her account?" The goblin asked Aloe. Aloe looked at the goblin – of course she didn't know it was one – dumbstruck. She then realised that it was talking to her. _Highness?_

"Um... yes-?" She said. Katherine had her mouth wide open at the goblin.

"Would Highness please bless us with her name so that Ragnok can get her some gold," the goblin said towards Aloe.

"Aloe, uh... I mean. Azalea Violette Evans," the goblin nodded avidly.

"Does Highness have the key for the Evans vault?" Katherine nodded.

"Yeah, here's the key," Katherine said, still amazed at the way the goblin was acting. The goblin then took the key out of her hand without even looking at Katherine. He then started to speak Gobbledegook and another goblin came.

"Your Highness, my name is Ragnok and I am here to get your gold, come with me please," he said as he showed the way towards the carts. After awhile on the carts – Aloe realised that she enjoyed this ride as well although Katherine was look a little green – they landed at vault 529. "Key please," he said and Aloe once again handed him the key. They stepped into the vault and Katherine gasped at how much gold was in there. "This is the Evans vault,"

Katherine then got out a pouch and started to pile a lot of Galleons. "What is the currency?" Aloe asked Katherine as she inspected the gold galleon that was in her hand.

"It's divided into Galleons, Sickles and Knuts," Katherine said as she piled more galleons into the pouch.

"You're not going to steal that are you?" Katherine looked towards Aloe in shock.

"I am the Head Girl! Of course I'm not going to steal all of your gold! Besides, my vault has much more galleons in it!" Katherine said in a haughty voice but it was obvious from her voice and tone that she was lying about her vault having more gold in it. Katherine then stopped piling the gold and decided that it was time to buy all of Aloe's equipment. She told the goblin that they were going to leave now and when they were approaching the exit of the building all the goblins once again bowed to Aloe and said in a monotonous tone,

"See you soon, Your Highness," Aloe and Katherine left. They walked out and kept walking down Diagon Alley.

"Okay, that was the weirdest thing I have ever seen! What are those things?" Aloe asked as they passed Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour which made Aloe's mouth salivating.

They're goblins although I've never seen them do that before. I don't even think I've heard of that even happening," Katherine said.

"Do what?"

"Bow to anyone! Goblins _hate _wizards; they don't bow down to anyone... besides you obviously," Katherine sniffed and continued her way down Diagon Alley. She stopped in front of the store, _Ollivander's Wand Shop_. "We're going to get your wand here," Aloe grinned excitedly. "Um... I'm going to buy the rest of your items while you get your wand," Katherine said.

"Why?" Aloe asked.

"Getting your wand is a personal thing. Um... I always thought it was personal, besides, here are some galleons to pay for your wand," Katherine said with a blush staining her cheeks. It was obvious – to Aloe with her instincts anyway – that her intentions were pure and she wasn't going to steal any gold of Aloe's so Aloe gave her a real smile and entered the shop.

At first it was deserted as no one was in there but then suddenly an old man whooshed passed on a ladder and stepped in front of her. He smiled at her. "Hello Veela, I'm don't think I have served you before," was his first words.

"Uh... hi, um... I would like to get a wand," Aloe said towards the kooky old man.

"Of course you do, although I am wondering why I haven't seen you before, you are very beautiful though," the old man said as he grinned stupidly at her. Aloe realised that he wasn't under her Veela charm but was just acting that way.

"I only found out that I was a witch... Veela, a couple of days ago. Dumbledore sent me here to buy the requirements for my next year at Hogwarts. My name is Aloe," Aloe said.

"Hello Aloe, well my name is Ollivander and this is my store, anyway, which hand do you write with?" He said as he put on his glasses.

"I'm ambidextrous but I like to use my right hand," Aloe said at his raised eyebrow appearance. Aloe narrowed her eyebrows in confusion at his expression. He smiled a knowing grin at her.

"Oh it's just been awhile since I've met an ambidextrous person like myself that is. So right hand; let me just find some..." he left her and 'flew' down the racks and picked up a dark brown wand and gave it to her to hold. "Cherry Wood, 9 and a half inches, dragon heartstring," he waited for her. "Well go on then, give it a swoosh," Aloe flicked the wand and a glass vase broke. Her hands went up to her lips automatically.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry! Let me pay for that!" She said. He smiled at her.

"No need, it always happens," he said. He then reached for the wand and came back with another one, "Willow, 10 and a quarter inches, dragon heartstring, this one is good for charms," he gave her the wand and she swished it around. Once again, something that was made out of glass broke. Aloe flinched and was nearly desperate to say sorry once again.

"Um... I'm really sorry you know," she apologized. He just shook his head and got out his wand. He then swished his wand without saying anything and all the pieces came back together and glued shut. Aloe's mouth opened and closed.

"I've had this happen many times before, sometimes I even wonder why I leave out my glass things since wands seem to be particularly attracted to them but then I remember that they're my clue to know whether the wand suits the person," he winked at her, "that's my secret, don't tell anyone!" He then picked up one last wand. "This wand, I'm not quite sure, I use this wand on every person because I'm really wanting to see who it belongs to since my old friend, Gregorovitch made it and sold it to me. Try it out," he handed her a very solid deep black wand with a few markings at the end of the wand.

The wand seemed to call out to her to use it and her hand was getting itchy from not being able to reach it yet. Ollivander then placed the wand in her hand and deep rush of magic flew through her. She rolled her eyes, everything weird always happened to her. It was like she was in a book and was the main character and everything had to happen to her or else she would be boring. It just had to happen that the wand Ollivander was wondering who he would give it to; happen to choose her.

"Interesting, very interesting," Ollivander said as he watched her interact with the wand.

"Why is it so that when you tell me that you've been wanting to see who this wand belongs to, it happens to belong to me?" Aloe asked, sarcastically.

"I'm not quite sure, m'dear but it seems that you are the end of my search. This wand is has the wood of the Japanese White Pine which is used for bonsai," at Aloe's quizzical look Ollivander explained, "you know, when grow those smaller trees in the pots, muggles do that,"

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean. Carry on,"

"Yes, so your wand has the Japanese White Pine, it is 10 and a half inches and the core of your wand is, a crushed tooth of the famous vampire, _Dracula_," Ollivander said. Aloe stared at the wand. _Dracula? _

"The vampire? In muggle movies and things?" Aloe asked, her voice going high.

"Yes... that wand is quite the exotic one. I was always wondering who was going to occupy it since I don't think I've ever made a wand with a tooth of a vampire. Your wand is made for... wait, promise me that you won't go telling everyone this,"

"Yes, I promise," Aloe said as she frowned wondering what was so weird about her wand... besides the fact that it has crushed Dracula teeth.

"Well your wand is especially good for the Dark Arts," at Aloe's quizzed look, Ollivander sighed. "Don't worry, you'll learn what it is in due time, just don't go asking what it is, people will give you weird looks especially with all this nonsense of You-Know-Who," Ollivander said. Aloe frowned.

"No, I don't know, You-Know-Who," Aloe said. Ollivander looked towards Aloe and shook his head.

"What do you know, m'dear?"

"Well, I know that I'm a Veela and I can play with people's feelings but that's pretty much it," Aloe revealed.

"Well, okay, I will tell you about You-Know-Who since everyone in the wizardry world knows about him. He is the most powerful wizard in the whole world. He is feared by nearly everyone as he kills a lot of muggles and muggleborns. I'm sorry, m'dear. He hates the whole dirty blood scheme and has people that follow him all the time called the Death Eaters. They like to torture people and are very well known for using the Cruciatus Curse which makes someone feel like they are on fire, well even worse than that. It's just so painful, I've been under it and I couldn't move for a couple of days without flinching.

"He calls himself the Lord Voldemort and is also very skilled in the Imperius Curse which makes people do things against their own will. It's basically mind control, much like the Veela's allure but illegal. The last curse Voldemort likes to use is the Killing Curse which is what it is called. It kills the person – or thing – that it is directed at. As from what we know, there is no spell to block the Killing Curse. Those three spells are called the Unforgivables since they are... unforgivable. If someone knows you've done one of these on another human being, the Ministry for Magic will probably come and send you to their court.

"There is only one person who has survived the Killing Curse though and that is Harry—" Ollivander got cut off as the door opened and in came in a boy around Aloe's age. Wait a second, she knew that person...

"Dean?"

_**End Chapter**_

_Ranga Definition_: Aussie Slang for red-head, kinda derogative, not really though since my mum says it :P. Derives from the word, Orangutan since they have orange/reddish hair-fur.

Oh my gosh. Why am I willingly writing +5000 words? :D I am one crazy chick.

Oh my gosh. Aloe's Dean is JKR's Dean? :O Dean will get his ass-kicked by Aloe later on in the story. Oh and Draco would probably kick Dean's ass as well.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review since I willingly wrote this much!

_-Sarah_


	5. Please be in Gryffindor!

_thankyou_: amaramichelle, Zoe, innocent as far as you know _and_ watergoddesskasey _for reviewing_.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP.

_**Previously**_

"_But Ridge! I love you; pick me, not my stupid sister!"_

"_No Ridge! I am the one you love, we've been together for four years and you've only been with my _beloved _sister for 2!"_

"_No, Brooke! Ridge Forrester _loves _m—" _Wait a second, this isn't Unknown Veela! This is _The Bold and the Beautiful_. –facepalm—oopsies.

_**(Seriously) Previously on Unknown Veela **_

_"There is only one person who has survived the Killing Curse though and that is Harry—" Ollivander got cut off as the door opened and in came in a boy around Aloe's age. Wait a second, she knew that person..._

_"Dean?"_

_**Chapter 5**_

Dean looked up as soon as he heard his name being called. His breath caught, he didn't know if he knew this unknown beauty but he didn't care. All he wanted was to snog her senseless. Her curvy waist and platinum blonde hair was stunning; along with the fact that she was wearing muggle clothes and wasn't covering her body up like usual witches and wizards do. Dean really wanted to know what this beauty's name was and would never ever forget it, especially if he _could _get that quick sn—wait, he already had a girlfriend! Dean frowned; he couldn't get this beauty if he was going out with Ginny.

"Seriously... no way, _Dean Thomas_?" Aloe said, her voice going hard. Dean Thomas? Her past love and the person she'd cry over for the past year was in this magical shop? _Magical shop_?

Dean blinked as he tried to remember who this beauty was; she knew his first AND last name. Besides, he _should _remember a lovely dove like her. "That's... my name," he said, not knowing what else to say to her. Aloe's mouth dropped open as she realised that he didn't remember her. Hurt, she turned from him abruptly and remembered that she was still in the wand shop.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr Ollivander, um, what were you saying?" Aloe blinked as she remembered him talking about killing curses and stuff. Oh and the person who was the only one to survive the curse.

"Oh never mind Miss, it seems that we've gotten company. Would you like to pay for the wand and then leave?" Ollivander said as he wondered what was the relationship between the Veela and the poor boy who was looking over Aloe with lust.

"Sure, how much is it?" Aloe said; ignoring Dean as much as possible. She couldn't wait to learn some spells to hex that Dean straight to hell and back.

"10 Galleons please," Ollivander said. Aloe took the gold coins and gave it to Ollivander, he then placed the wand gently on a little box and gave it to her. He smiled at her,

"Use it well, I can tell you will, I expect great things from you Miss Evans," Ollivander said. Dean was brought back into reality. Evans? Wait a second,

"Aloe? Aloe Evans?" Dean said. He opened his mouth and then closed it. He remembered her; he met her on his Summer holiday to Australia. He was there for a month and during the month, he met Aloe Evans. She was pretty, had blonde hair, green eyes and a killer smile. He spent all his time with her, generally interested. One day after a push from her best friend Davina or something, they kissed each other. They became a couple; but soon afterwards, Aloe was getting boring, treating him like a real boyfriend. Of course she didn't know that he came just for a holiday and was going to leave one week later. He needed a break from magical life and managed to find it with Aloe. Soon afterwards, he seduced her and slept with her. The next day he left to go back to England.

Aloe turned towards Dean with a scowl on her pretty face. "Yeah, Aloe, Aloe _fucking _Evans. Literally. Fucking. Unfortunately, I was fucking you but that's in the past, what matters is this is the present!" Aloe was gradually walking closer towards Dean until she finished her talk and right-hooked Dean in the jaw. Her old Kung Fu lessons came in use. Aloe was proud of herself as she saw Dean topple over in pain. _Score one for the good guys_!

"Miss Evans! No fighting in my store no matter if it's magical or physical," Ollivander then walked up to Dean and healed his jaw and only left minor bruising. Aloe frowned. "What? He's my customer, I need to make money," Ollivander grinned.

"Aloe! Why did you do that?" Dean said. Aloe looked towards him like he was retarded.

"So you can't sleep with other poor girls you _seducing virginity-stealing bastard!_" Aloe growled at him and tried to punch him once again but Ollivander wrapped his arms around her own. Aloe was tempted to use her old Kung Fu skills but then realised that she didn't really want to hurt the old man.

"Aloe... um, I didn't mean to. I... was suppose to tell you that I wasn't going to stay down in Australia but we had to leave the next day for school... at Hogwarts. Wait a second, you didn't tell me you were a witch!" Dean exclaimed, realising that she was in a wand shop... _in Diagon Alley_!

When Aloe sneered at Dean, Dean flinched back and realised that she and Draco Malfoy's sneer was nearly exactly the same. As much malice and all, especially with all the times he called Dean a _mudblood_. "Yeah, cos' I expected that you were a good muggle and all so I didn't want to reveal my secrets," Aloe hissed. She realised that she couldn't tell him that she was a Veela. She thought that she might have to keep that to herself since Veela's can be very persuasive and probably won't get a lot of respect.

"If you'd told me, we could've gone to Hogwarts together... wait a sec, I've never seen you at Hogwarts before!"

"Did you ever _think _of the Australian Hogwarts, you fecking douchebag?" Aloe nearly yelled; exasperated. Ollivander broke in then,

"Okay, okay, no more fighting! If you want to fight, do it outside of my shop so Aloe can go all at it at young Mr Thomas," he said. Aloe's eyes flashed dangerously as she stomped outside of the shop. Dean followed shortly after. As soon as they were on the street Aloe faced Dean, chin high, with a determined look on her face. Soon after, the mask dropped and she looked at Dean with a broken expression.

"Did you even care about me? Or are you what I said you were, a virginity stealing bastard?" She asked brokenly. Dean suddenly had the urge to wrap his palms around her face – cheeks to be exact. So he did.

"Yes, of course I did. I cared about you very much. I just... I just couldn't stay with you and tell you about the Wizardry world since I didn't know that you were a witch," Dean said, awkwardly. Aloe stepped out of the embrace.

"But you _are _a virginity-stealing bastard?" Aloe said sarcastically. Dean sighed; annoyed.

"Look Ginny—uh, Aloe, Aloe!" Aloe looked at him with disgust.

"You can't even _say _my name properly! Ginny? Fecking Ginny! My name is Aloe! I feel sorry for this chick, Ginny. Poor girl is going to lose her virginity soon enough and then you'd leave her. Oh wait, maybe you already took it and have broken up with her," Aloe spat out at him.

"Aloe, don't," Dean said warningly. Aloe was only starting; of course she didn't want to _stop_.

"Yeah Dean, don't, just... get out of my sight before I do more things then breaking your fecking jaw!" Aloe growled and walked out of the way, right into Katherine.

Katherine said, "wait, OI DEAN!" Dean then turned around and saw Katherine, his scowl lessened.

"Yes Kat?" He asked tired and dejectedly.

"Why are you here? How _did _you get here? Why aren't you at Hogsmeade or something with your friends?" Katherine asked, honestly curious as how he got to Diagon Alley.

"Professor Dumbledore allowed me to floo here since my wand snapped in half," he said as he searched around in his pocket til' he found his broken wand that was definitely snapped. Katherine shook her head and smiled. Aloe watched this all in wonder, she never realised that this Katherine chick could actually act like a human being! And amazing sight that it was!

"You're going to become as bad as Ron and his wand back when he was in his second year!" She said jokingly.

"Let's hope not, oh woe this world would be if there were 2 Ronald Weasleys'!" He said with a fake moan in his voice.

"It would be better than 2 pairs of the twins," Katherine said. Dean's eyes widened comically.

"That is very true. Anyway, I better get going Kat, thanks for making my day better," he said with a wave off to Katherine. Katherine smiled back at him. Aloe once again watched this with amazement but was disgusted that Katherine might be a girlfriend of his – besides that Ginny girl – and be dumped by him. Stupid man-whore. Katherine then turned away from Dean and started to walk back with Aloe once again.

"Aloe. You... know... Dean?" Katherine said meekly as she had all of Aloe's books and things in a small trolley.

"Yeah," she said brightly, in an obvious forced tone, "he went out with me for 3 weeks, lost my virginity and left the next day!"

"Oh... um. Well, I'm sorry..." She said as she didn't know what else to say, "well, let's get your robes tailored, you can't walk around in these pieces of cloth, we've already gotten a lot of glares from the elders,"

Aloe followed Katherine until they stood in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, "Wait, you've gotten your wand right?" Aloe nodded. "Okay, here, let's go inside," The walked inside the store and immediately an older lady with grey hair come up to them with a smile on her wrinkled face.

"Hullo Katherine dear, how are you? Oh! It seems that you've brought a friend to be tailored, come up here love," she said as she brought Aloe up to a pedestal and started to record all her measurements. "What is your name honey? Very pretty witch you are, haven't seen you before though," Madam Malkin said as she had a quite like the _Quick-Quotes Quill _as it seemed to write by itself writing down the measurements she murmured on a small piece of parchment.

"My name is Aloe, pleasure to meet you... Madam Malkin?" She said, not quite sure who this lady was.

"Oh yes Aloe dear, I'm Madam Malkin, lovely to speak with you. Okay, right about done! I'll have your robes down in a couple of days, you can wear one of our spare robes while you're at Hogwarts til' I have your proper ones done. You _are _at Hogwarts, aren't you?" She said curiously as she tipped the glasses that were on her face downwards a little bit.

"Yes... I'm at Hogwarts," she said as Madam Malkin quickly scuttled around til' she came back with a black robe.

"Here, I'll send Albus an letter when I have your robes finished, off you go, you can pay when I give you your proper robes, no need to pay for these ones!" She said as she shoo'd them out of her shop. Aloe had the robes in her hand and looked towards Katherine pleadingly.

"How in heck's name am I supposed to put these on?" She asked. Katherine shook her head and smiled.

"I'll show you, you can put them over your pieces of material and just..." Katherine got out her wand and murmured something that Aloe didn't hear. Suddenly the robes started to button up and twist themselves around Aloe and after several moments, Aloe looked just like Katherine... without the tie.

"How do you get sorted into your houses?" Aloe asked quizzically as she stared at Katherine's tie. Katherine looked down at Aloe.

"Oh! You just wear the sorting hat and it sorts you into the right house based on your personality," Aloe scrunched her face up.

"What the feck is the sorting hat?" Aloe said as they walked out of the store and back to the place that they were going to floo from. Katherine sighed at her question.

"Back in the day when the founders, _Godric Gryffindor_, Helena Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin well, maybe not Slytherin since he was probably gone by then but when the other three thought they should leave, Godric Gryffindor made a hat which did the sorting of the students for them when they left," Katherine explained.

"Okay..." Aloe said as she looked away awkwardly, "hey, what happens now?"

"Hmm? Oh, um, we're going to get your familiar,"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your pet, come, we can get it from here," Katherine said as she pointed to the shop that was named, _Magical Menagerie. _As soon as they entered Aloe immediately had to cover her ears with the loud noises the animals – or were they even animals? – were making. She saw weird breeds of rats, cats, owls, other types of birds and things that she had no idea what they were. The lady in charge of the store was sitting in a chair reading a book. Aloe wondered how the heck she managed to sit there and handle the noise. The lady looked up when she heard the two of them walk in. Immediately, she had a smile on her face.

"Hello, would you like to purchase something?" She asked whilst she put her book on her desk. Katherine spoke,

"Yes we would like to get an animal for Aloe here," Katherine pointed at Aloe who just smiled meekly and waved. The lady smiled even more at Aloe and gently overlapped her fingers with each other as she asked,

"Do you know which breed you would like to get?" Her large teal eyes stared at Aloe.

"Um... no, but personally I don't really care," Aloe said embarrassed but was surprised when the lady nodded as she could hear over all the noise of the animals.

"Right, so, what do you think you would like best? I would recommend an owl since you can Owl Post with them," the lady said, Aloe looked towards Katherine in confusion. Katherine just rolled her eyes.

"Sure, we'll get an owl, Aloe; do you know which owl you'd want?" Katherine asked the younger girl. Aloe looked around and saw many owls. Black feathers, white feathers, brown feathers, heck multi-coloured feathers as well.

"Uh... I'll just get that one," Aloe said as she pointed to a random one that had rich, black feathers. The elder lady looked towards Aloe.

"Miss, that is a crow, but we can give you that one if you'd like," Aloe looked at it more closely and realised that it was a crow. She didn't particularly care for birds but thought that this crow looked... different and more majestic than the rest of the animals.

"Sure, I'd love to have it," Aloe said as she got out her pouch of galleons and followed the lady towards her desk.

"So, as you know it's a magical crow. It can be used like an owl for Owl Post and crows are usually loyal towards their owner so you shall always expect it to come and save you in times of need," the lady said as she told the price to her customer who gave it to her in galleons.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!" Aloe said as they walked out of the store with Aloe's raven in a large metal cage. She looked towards the raven and a smile crossed her lips, "Kuro," she said quietly as Katherine looked towards her strangely.

"Pardon?"

"My crow, its name is Kuro," she said as she petted the raven through the cage bars and it watched her intently and nipped her fingers gently as in agreeing to her name.

"What is a Kuro?" Katherine said; frustrated. Aloe looked towards her in exasperation.

"Bitch, please? Do you have to fecking know _everything_? What about if I don't want to tell you? This is my fecking bird, not yours, not _Godric _fecking _Gryffindor! _My bird's name is Kuro, end of story," Aloe surprised Katherine as well as herself with her outburst. Katherine just huffed at Aloe but kept on walking.

"Your language is ghastly, you can't say anything like that back in Hogwarts -," Katherine said with her nose tipped up in the air.

"- bitch, _please_," Aloe muttered under her breath.

"- besides, it's time to go back there now," Katherine said as she made her way back to the floo fireplace. "I'm pretty sure that Headmaster Dumbledore has the floo place open for us so it's okay, here I'll take your belongings with me," Katherine said as she brought the large trolley into the fire with her. **(1?) **"_Dumbledore's Tower!_" Katherine said as she whooshed off with the trolley of various items. Aloe held the cage of Kuro in her right hand as she gathered a small amount of floo powder in the other.

"Dumbledore's Tower," she said; much less enthusiastically than the fellow girl. Once again, as she landed at Dumbledore's Tower, she fell on her ass much to her disappointment. Luckily she caught her bird cage just in time before it fell on the ground and shattered.

"Hello Aloe, did you get your appropriate things?" Dumbledore said in his warm and caring voice. Aloe rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh, where are Katherine and my things?" Aloe asked as she wiped off any remaining dust of any kind off her new robes.

"I just told her to pop them in your extra room. Unfortunately since you haven't been sorted yet, we'll have to let you stay in one of the get you sorted and off into one of the four dormitories," the old man smiled.

"Right... so what do I do now?" Aloe asked.

"Explore the castle, make new friends? I'm not quite sure, what do _you _want to do?"

"Uh, sure, I'll do just that," Aloe said, "Can I drop Kuro into my dorm for the moment?"

"Sure, Kuro? Isn't that black in Japanese?" Aloe had to roll her eyes. _No shit Sherlock_.

"Nahh, it's my iPod's name—_what do ya think it is_?" Aloe said before she could stop herself. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand; her eyes wide. The Headmaster just chuckled at her antics.

"I'll show you to your room, besides I'm going that way anyway," the Headmaster said as he beckoned for the young girl to follow him as they walked towards Aloe's room. Holding Kuro's cage, she followed the elder man as she stared at his floppy hat. No wait, his pimp hat. Heh, pimp hat. Aloe could totally imagine Dumbledore being a pimp and all the teachers were his whores and man-whores;... floppity, flop, flop hat.

Aloe and Dumbledore passed a few of the students who gawked at her but she just flicked them off. It wasn't like staring was going to make her notice them or anything. As Aloe and Dumbledore managed to get to the extra room she was staying at, Dumbledore let her go inside the room muttering a few words to the painting that was outside of it.

She dropped Kuro on her bed as she examined the room; not too small but not too large, _perfect_. She didn't even know if Dumbledore was still in the room or not but she jumped on her bed and kicked off her shoes. Resting her head on the pillow she looked at the ceiling before closing her eyes.

_ilovedrarry_

Knock, knock. Knock, knock. Knock, _knock_. _KNOCK, KNOCK! _

Was what woke Aloe out of her slumber. She cursed under her breath as she made her way towards the door before she opened the handle. Unfortunately, the first thing she saw was Katherine and her pristine badge right up in front of her face.

"What the feck? What do you want? I was sleeping you know?" Aloe said, grumpily as Katherine stared her down.

"Dinner is ready, besides, Professor Dumbledore told me you're getting sorted today and that he is bringing out the sorting hat so you can get sorted. He also told me to get you to sit with me so that you can easily go to the sorting hat when your name is called," Katherine said precisely as Aloe already started to follow her.

"Katherine?" Aloe asked. Said girl looked at Aloe.

"Yes?"

"I have a question... I.. don't get it," Aloe said. Katherine stared at Aloe before she started to walk again.

"That is not a question," she said, snobbishly. Aloe scowled at her.

"Shut up, that's _not _what I meant. It's just that, I don't get how you guys don't learn normal subjects already and how you expect to be good at it? Take English for example! I've been doing that subject since I was 6 fecking years old! 10 fecking years ago! I only learnt proper English back then and only started learning harder words in highschool and so forth! I don't understand how you can just go to this _Magical School _and be good at all types of English and shit. How do you know all the words you know? Feck, do you even know what Maths is? Or Science? Of course you don't know science cos' you're a fecking half-breed who lived in the land of magic and grew up. Did you learn Geography? Do you even _know _that there is a place called Japan? Or China, or even _my _country, Australia? Did you know that America is the most leading country in the world? _I. Just. Don't. Get. It?_" Aloe practically yelled at Katherine. Katherine once again just looked at Aloe and kept on walking. Aloe ground her fingers in her palms to stop her from screaming.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but we're here," Katherine tsk'd, but made Aloe follow in behind her. Luckily, not everyone was in the Great Hall yet so Katherine and Aloe weren't the odd ones out walking in but out of all of the tables, Aloe noted that Gryffindors' were the rowdiest and caused the most noise out of all.

She followed Katherine as they manoeuvred around kids and sat down near the head of the Gryffindor table as Katherine was absorbed into the conversation. Aloe looked around and saw all the teachers sitting at the front of the hall; all on one table. Aloe saw Severus looking at what she assumed was the Slytherin table who were all sitting quietly, and whispering to each other. Aloe also noticed a black figure that looked like a tattoo that was on Severus' arm. It looked like snakes twisting around each other or something like that.

"Aloe. Aloe!" A hand shook in front of her face as Aloe was brought out of her day dreaming to find five people staring at her, one of which was Katherine.

"Huh?" Aloe said intelligently as she hoped her Veela powers were on a low.

"I'm introducing you to these people, they wanted to know who you are," Katherine said as she pointed to a girl who had brown hair and light blue eyes that sorta looked grey. "Melinda Bobbin," she then pointed to a boy who had black hair and looked like a mix between Asian and White, "Stephen Capper," she then pointed to a girl who had long braided hair and darker skin, "Angelina Johnson," she last pointed to a boy who was relatively cute and had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes, "and lastly Kenneth Towler. Guys, this is Aloe Evans. This is her first year here, she's gonna get sorted today," Katherine said. Kenneth flashed a smile at her.

"It'd be spectacular if you get sorted into Gryffindor Aloe, I'm sure the sorting hat won't mind if you put in a suggestion," Kenneth said, flirtatiously. Aloe just sighed as Katherine glared even more daggers at her. _Obviously a boyfriend... or a crush._

"Rightio Ken," Everyone looked towards her, surprised. "What?" She asked self-consciously.

"Nothing..." Melinda replied this time, "It's just that, no one has ever called Kenneth, Ken," she said as she then blushed furiously as played with the spoon that was in her cup. It was now Aloe's time to gape at the group. She couldn't believe that they had never called their friend with a nick-name before. Especially since his name was Kenneth.

"Where's Harry? We hardly ever see him anymore!" Aloe recognised the voice and looked down the long table to see the Ranga from before talking to Bushy once again as he complained. As if he knew that someone was staring at him, he turned around to see Aloe staring at him. He immediately blushed as he stared at her. She raised one eyebrow to him as his face went as red as his hair.

Bushy was glaring at her again and Aloe shrugged her shoulders to tell her that it was his fault.

_ilovedrarry_

Hermione didn't like the new girl. Well, maybe it was because she took all of Ron's attention away from her... but still! She was just _too _pretty and it wasn't natural. The fact that she was sitting at the Gryffindor table made her fume even more! Was she already sorted? She had never seen this girl before and it was making her mad.

Ron was quite the opposite, he loved this new girl. "'Mione, is she in Gryffindor?" He asked hopefully as he prayed to Merlin that she was. Hermione tipped her nose upwards and answered him,

"I don't know, I don't _think _so because I don't see a Gryffindor crest on her, nor is she wearing our tie," Hermione said as she stared at the blonde with calculating eyes. It seemed like she was engaging in more conversation with the good-looking, Kenneth Towler... oh someone, kill Hermione already.

"Attention everyone," Dumbledore's deep voice seeped throughout the hall. Almost immediately, all chatter silenced as everyone sat patiently, waiting for Dumbledore to say something else.

"Before we begin supper, I have brought out our good old friend, the sorting hat for an impromptu sorting. She is a new student and unfortunately didn't receive her letter when she was 11 years old. After her sorting she will be in her 5th year here, Evans, Aloe, can you please come forward?" He said.

Ron's eyes bugged even further. "Blimey! H-he was joking, w-wasn't he? She's gonna be w-with us?" Ron nearly screamed. He didn't care that Harry wasn't there; the only thing that mattered now was the fact that the new girl was in his year!

Hermione wasn't as happy. In fact, she was borderline standing up and screaming at the blonde girl that was receiving the whole attention of the great hall. Well, if Hermione though logically, of course she would be receiving the whole attention of the great hall since she was walking up the podium, but Hermione wasn't thinking clearly. All she thought of was the copious**(2)** amount of jealousy she was only barely containing in.

Aloe yawned as she walked up to the front of the hall. She didn't know where to go and she just stood in one spot dumbly for a few seconds before the old man, Dumbles beckoned for her to go where this old dirty hat sat. It looked like it had eyes and a mouth which shocked Aloe quite deeply. She heard it grumbling under its breath and heard a few words that included, "_wonky for this job," _... "_I was hibernating, you know?" _... "_Can't get my full 300 and so day sleep!" _and so forth. She stood in front of the chair that the hat was on and looked towards the sea of students that were staring at her.

Aloe raised her eyebrows and grunted before she turned her attention towards the Headmaster who raised his hand for her to sit on the chair and to put the hat on the head. So she did. Immediately as she put the hat on her head, she felt a weird shifting that felt like something was going through her memories.

"_**Hm. Interesting... You're a Veela but didn't get your letter when you were 11,**_" Aloe was shocked, the hat could talk to her?

"_Hey Hat, does everyone hear what you're saying?" _Aloe asked the hat as it kept shuffling itself through all of Aloe's memories.

"_**No, just you... You play two instruments, piano and percussion; drums to be exact?**_" The hat asked and Aloe rolled her eyes.

"_You can read my mind dumbass, yer, I play the piano and drums," _Aloe said as the hat tsk'd at her.

"_**You have lots of loyalty for your friends and family as you stood up for them when you were very young and have been shown to not be afraid to do anything**_,"

"_Wait... this stays just between us, right?"_

"_**Yes, I don't tell anyone's secrets... Oh my, Harry Potter, eh?**__" _Aloe furrowed her eyebrows.

"_Quoi?" _Aloe said, slipping some French in whilst wondering why the hat talked about her probably dead cousin... pfft, it wasn't as if she cared... **(What? in French)**

"_**Oh no, it doesn't matter. You have a lot of courage and are very brave to do a lot of things. But you won't make a very good Hufflepuff. That is definitely out of the equation,**__"_

"..."

"_**You are quite smart but are lacking in the knowledge of wizardry so you would be quite behind in the studies and that won't work with the fact that everyone in Ravenclaw tends to be on the smart and up-to-date side of things**__,"_

"_**Very brave and brash, not afraid to say anything and you always seem to speak your mind. A very good candidate for a Gryffindor...**__" _Aloe's eyes widened comically.

"_No! I don't want to be in Gryffindor, fecking Katherine and Bushy and Ranga... What about the other house, Slytherin?" _Aloe asked, hoping that she wouldn't be in Gryffindor.

"_**Ahh, yes. I was getting towards that. Even though it seems that you are a very good Gryffindor with your personality and such. Your Slytherin-ness seems to shine through. You are very slippery, like a snake and seem to have a lot of schemes that have worked in your favour. Your attitude, despite being Gryffindor-ish is very close to ones of Slytherin yet you need to keep it on a low since Slytherin's like to be sneaky and not your brash Gryffindor attitude...**_

"_**You are quite cunning but not very selfish if people are around. If people aren't around you seem to do things that might make people call you names. You are not afraid to stand up for what you want and won't take any bad things from anybody and seem to use your schemes and plots to 'get rid of' bad people... With all of this information, Miss Evans, I guess I have to say...**_

_ilovedrarry_

_Please be Gryffindor, Please be Gryffindor! _Ron's thoughts ran loudly through his one-track mind. Heck, he didn't even know he was saying it out loud til' he felt Hermione's hand smack him on the shoulder.

"Shush! Don't say that, that... _thing _could go anywhere else!" Hermione said nastily. Ron looked towards her in confusion.

"When do you ever say things like that? You're normally very nice to everyone," Ron said as he was still chanting in his mind. _Please be Gryffindor, Please be Gryffindor!_

"It... just seems that she isn't a very nice person, besides Ronald, we haven't even met her yet and we don't know her personality!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron's narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, that is the thing, we don't know her personality, for all we know she could be amazing and very nice and could even be your best friend!" _Please be Gryffindor, Please be Gryffindor! _

Hermione sniffed, "I doubt it," she looked up towards the blonde girl who was frowning at the moment, "she is taking an awfully long time though,"

Ron nodded, "yes... As soon as the hat was put on my head—" He was cut off by Hermione. Although the chanting still once again continued, _Please be Gryffindor, Please be Gryffindor!_

"—you were put straight in Gryffindor, yes Ron, I know, you've told Harry and I many times," Hermione said. Ron looked her, nonplussed but realised that the hat was going to say something soon so he started chanting out loud again but this time he realised that he was doing it,

"_Please be Gryffindor, Please be Gryffindor-! Pleas—"_

"_**SLYTHERIN!**_"

Said Slytherin's hooted and yelled out loud as they awaited their newest member as

Ronald Weasley's, "Bloody Hell-!" Rung smoothly throughout the Great Hall as he promptly fainted on the Gryffindor table.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**1 **__Can they even take bags and trolleys through floo? I have no idea, but if it's not possible, then pfft. It's not important anyway..._

_**2 **__Sorry, my English teacher seems to find that, that word is her favourite word in the English language, she has been using __**copiously**_**. x3**

_Oh crap, I am so sorry people! -_- Everything has just been so hectic lately that I'm very sorry that I didn't update sooner!_

_I am SO VERY SORRY! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SORRY I AM._

_I KNOW THE LENGTH ISN'T BIGGER THAN USUAL, AND I'M SORRY IF YOU WERE EXPECTING IT TO BE AS I'VE TAKEN LIKE, 2 MONTHS TO UPDATE BUT YEAH, I'M GOING TO UPDATE NOW, LIKE IMMEDIATELY AND IF THERE IS ANY MISTAKES, I'M SORRY BUT I PUSHED MYSELF TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER TODAY SO I COULD SEND IT OUT TO YOU GUYS BEFORE I GO ON MY HOLIDAY TO AMERICA._

_Hopefully I would be able to give out another chapter before I go, but I don't think I'll be able to, :S, I'm sorry! I hope you liked this though, some Draco/Aloe action in the next chapter. YAY!_

_OH AND PEEPS! I DREW A PICTURE FOR UNKNOWN VEELA IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW ALREADY... _

_THE LINK IS ON MY ACCOUNT AND I HAVE DRAWN A PICTURE OF ALOE.. ONE IN COLOUR AND ONE JUST ME DRAWING BY HAND. I KNOW THAT IT'S SHIT, BUT I'M SORRY, I HAD THE URGE TO DRAW HER A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO AND THIS SUDDENLY POPPED UP._

_FEEL FREE TO CHECK IT OUT._

_Laters,_

_-Sarah_


End file.
